


Unbreakable Bond

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blaine and Sebastian have a special bond, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Blaine, Sub Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is either a Dom or a sub and your soulmate's name appears on your left wrist.</p><p>Kurt Hummel, a 17 year old Dom who attends McKinley School for Dominate Relations, has a secret. Instead of the usual one soulmate, he has two. Though it's rare, it isn't impossible. </p><p>Once a month the local school for submissives, Dalton Academy for submissive Teachings, has a Witness Ceremony, a day where all the Doms from McKinley come to watch what goes on in an average day at Dalton. There's nothing Kurt hates more then the Witness Ceremony, the training regime is extreme and barbaric and Kurt wants to have no part in it. To his disgust, a live punishment is scheduled during the latest Witness Ceremony and it takes every bit of Kurt's resolve to stay in place. Things only go from bad to worse when Kurt realizes the two boys who are being punished are Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, his soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attendance (e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate/D/s AU where everyone is either a Dom or a sub, a mark just under the crook of your right elbow appears on your 16th birthday depicting which one you are. Open circle for subs, closed for Doms. Exactly one week after your birthday, your soulmate’s name appears on your left wrist.

“It’s almost that time of month again,” Rachel says, leaning against the locker next to Kurt’s with her arms laden down with a stack of books. Kurt tenses up at the sudden subject change, sighing when he realizes Rachel isn't going to drop it anytime soon. “You can’t miss this one Kurt, you've missed the last three in a row. Everyone is required to attend, even you.”

“You don’t need to remind me, Rachel,” Kurt says, slamming his locker shut as he shoulders his bag. “I got the letter today. If I miss another Witness Ceremony, 'appropriate action' will be administered. It's absolute bullshit.”

There isn't anything he hates more than the Witness Ceremony, except for maybe the people who actually believe it's a good idea, the school administrators force the Doms of McKinley School for Dominate Relations to attend the last Friday of every month. The ceremony is a dangerous situation poised as a teaching lesson, it's intention to provide the Doms in Lima with firsthand training experience. In reality it's just a day the students are forced to witness the abusive teachings Dalton Academy for submissive Teachings forces upon its subs. Teachings, he might add, that he did not agree with.

“I don’t understand the hatred you have for the Witness Ceremony,” Rachel says, matter-of-factly, as she and Kurt make their way to their next class. “It’s an opportunity for us to see how subs are supposed to be treated and witness their training first hand, not to mention the chance it gives us to interact and practice on a compliant sub before we begin the search for our soulmates. Whether you like it or not, the school has a state approved schedule that is essential for a submissive’s success later on in life. They have an award winning training regimen and nothing they do is illegal.”

“You mean a schedule of strict classes that teaches the subs that they are second class humans, exist only to serve their intended Dom, and allows a group of horny, sex-deprived, teenagers the chance to have their way with a group of individuals who are too terrified to do anything? During the 'claiming hour' they are forced to take whatever the Dom wants, without complaint, regardless of whether or not they are permanently injured in the process. They allow us the 'privilege,'" Kurt says, scoffing as he stops in the hallway, "of raping subs who have no say what-so-ever in what happens to them all on the premise of practicing for when we have our own subs. How can you possibly condone that?"

His voice only seems to get louder the more fired up he gets and he doesn't give Rachel the chance to say anything before he continues. “The Witness Ceremony is barbaric and should never have been implemented and the punishments they use on subs who disobey is disgusting," Kurt says, taking a deep breath. Rachel is speechless, unable to speak, and that only angers him even more.

"I don’t know about you Rachel but withholding food and walking/sitting privileges and forcing the subs to sleep in cages they can’t even sit up in are punishments that should be illegal everywhere. Dalton is a sick excuse for an educational facility and I do not even remotely believe in what that school subjects those poor subs to, nor will I partake in the disgusting claiming hour the Witness Ceremony allows afterwards.”

“I know how you feel Kurt, and I agree that some of Dalton’s… methods of training are slightly outlandish, but it’s a prestigious training school for submissives where they get the treatment and training they need to be able to please their future Dom,” Rachel says, doing her damnedest to try and convince Kurt that her beliefs are superior.

“You mean it’s a school that brainwashes its students into believing that they are second class citizens simply because they have an open circle on their arm. The subs there are made to believe that any Dom they get will only want complete obedience, will torture, rape, and objectify them in ways that will cause them physical, mental, and emotional pain and that they have  no say in what happens to them,” Kurt says, a hard edge of fury in his tone. “I am not going to argue with you, Rachel. We both know our viewpoints on the ways subs should be treated are two completely different things and this argument is not worth my breath.”

“Kurt," Rachel says, trying to find the right words. "You know very well there are aspects of Dalton Academy that I don’t agree with, we've talked about this, but Dalton does provide many training aspects that subs need. Dalton's students' parents make the decision based on what is best for their child and have the choice of sending them to Dalton are having them home trained. They must receive some form of training, that's required of them just like attending the Witness Ceremony is a requirement of you,” Rachel says, her tone quick and fast paced leaving no place for argument. She's like a walking talking ad, speaking as if Dalton is the best option for any subs in the area, and Kurt will never understand her justifications.

“I know,” Kurt snaps, continuing to walk down the hallway. “I don’t need you to remind me.” In a few short steps he arrives at his next class, Domination 101, and storms into the classroom without a single glance back at Rachel. He's already tense enough given what day it is, encountering Rachel's narrow-mindedness once again only sets him even more on edge. Some might say he was being a little too harsh on her, but the fact that she fully supports a school that goes completely against everything he believes in has never set right in him.

Dalton's students are subjected to a schedule that included a strict diet and exercise plan, classes such as: Obedience 101, The Art of Kneeling, Sexual Favors, Cooking and Cleaning, and punishments that ranged from brutal spankings to food deprivation and being forced to sleep in cages. He understands the need for a training facility, but Dalton magnifies that need and extorts the system. It is wrong, end of story.

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before taking his seat. Domination 101 is taught by William Schuester, a Dom who also teaches the school’s Glee Club. Though McKinley isn't nearly as bad as Dalton, mainly because it is a school for Doms and the lessons were much different, a lot of the teachers still believe in the old teachings that go along with Dalton's beliefs. Mr. Schue is one of the “new age” teachers and his sub, Mrs. Pillsbury, is the guidance counselor. He's easily Kurt’s favorite teacher, not only because he's his Glee Club teacher but also because he is one of the few teachers at McKinley who hate the Witness Ceremony, and basically everything Dalton teaches, as much as he does.

Written up on the board were the words _guest speaker_ and Kurt groans. He'd gotten caught up in Rachel's drama today and had completely forgotten that today they were supposed to get a guest speaker from Dalton to coincide with the Witness Ceremony coming up. Mr. Schue had assured him he wouldn't allow any “old age” teacher to spout nonsense to his class long ago, but today's guest speaker was still affiliated with a school he hates.

Kurt lays his head down on his desk and closes his eyes. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Later that night Kurt is laying on his bed flicking through the newest fashion magazine when he hears a knock on the door. He sits up and tosses the magazine aside, calling out a quiet come in. It isn't long before the balding head of Kurt’s father appears in his doorway.

“Carole told me about the letter that came today,” he says, taking a seat in his desk chair. Carole is Burt’s sub, they had both lost their soulmates years ago and Kurt is happy to know that they were able to find happiness and love with each other. “Look, I’m not mad at you, and I fully understand why you’ve been skipping the Witness Ceremonies, but it’s something you have to go to.”

Kurt sighs, he'd been expecting this conversation all day but that doesn't make it any less tiresome. "You know how that school is Dad, it isn’t right. Every time I show up there I get so… angry. The way they treat the subs is barbaric, I can’t be the only one who sees that.”

Burt sighs and takes off his hat, rubbing a hand over his head before replacing it. “Trust me, you aren’t. They didn’t have Witness Ceremonies when I was your age but from what you’ve told me, they aren’t pretty. But it’s something you have to attend, you can’t keep skipping them. I wish to God you didn’t have to attend something that makes you so upset, but there’s nothing I can do about it. People have been trying for years to disband Dalton but it will never happen. It’s the only training school in this area for subs and because it isn't mandatory and is completely up to the parents, there’s really nothing that can be done.”

“You don’t get it Dad, you’ve never attended a Witness Ceremony. The last one I went to was three months ago and the school made everyone watch the punishment of two subs, a boy and a girl. I don’t know what they did, but they whipped them so badly they had bloody welts covering their backs. Afterwards, they got a quick check up with the nurse before they were sentenced to confinement for the rest of the weekend and ordered to only be given bread and water the rest of the week. How can a punishment that severe be justified, let alone legal?”

"There are still a lot of people in this country that believe subs are second class citizens," Burt says, pausing to think about his next words, "and Dalton isn’t the only school in the country that treats its students like that. The world is slowly changing and beginning to see submissives differently. Every year more and more schools are forced to change their curriculum to make it safer for the subs that attend. The federal government has allowed state legislation dictate and decide how submissive training schools are run. States like California and New York are beginning to change how these type of schools are run, and putting in specific laws that protect the rights of subs, but here in Ohio…”

“People aren’t as accepting,” Kurt cuts in and Burt gives a slight nod.

“Exactly. Slowly more and more people are starting to see the error in their old ways, but it’s going to take time to change the way things are done here. It doesn’t mean we have to like it, it doesn’t mean we have to accept it, but we just have to deal with it until our state gets with the program and starts changing its laws.”

“I don’t want to be that type of Dom. I want my submissive…” Kurt trails off, fingering the black leather cuff he wars around his wrist that conceals the names inked into his skin. Traditionally, only one name appears on a person's wrist after they are marked as either a Dom or sub, the name of your soulmate. But in very rare cases two names appear. It's something Kurt has only shared with his father. People say it takes a special type of Dom to take on two submissives, and even though he had never meant his soulmates he loves them more than he has loved anything.

“I want my submissives to understand that their thoughts, their feelings, their dreams matter to me. I don’t want them to believe that they are second class citizens, or that they exist only to serve me,” he says, almost bitterly. “I want them to understand that they are more than just a sub for me to use. If they’re at Dalton… if they are in that hellhole, I want them out. I know I’m not allowed to intentionally search for them there, I get that the soulmate register is off limits until I turn eighteen, and I won’t. I just don’t know what I would do if I found out they had been here this entire time and I didn’t do anything.”

Most educational facilities will agree that Doms don't have the responsibility caring for a submissive comes with until they graduate and only allow them to search their registrar when they reach the age of eighteen. Though it's unusual to come across your soulmate before the age of eighteen it's not completely unheard of. A few months ago Nick, one of Kurt's best friends, bumped into his soulmate during a Witness Ceremony at Dalton. He had just been picked by one of McKinley's overbearing Doms when Nick interjected and got him the hell out of there. The pull between soulmates is too intense to keep them separated once they've met and Nick was allowed to make desicions based on Jeff's wellbeing and he had immediately taken Jeff out of Dalton to begin his own set of training.

Burt smiles softly. “You’ll find them when the time is right Kurt, everyone does. Fate has a way of bringing together soulmates and, no matter what condition they’re in, I know you’ll take care of them. It doesn’t surprise me that you have two names Kurt. It takes a special sort of Dom to take on two submissive and that’s something I know you will excel at.”

Kurt smiles softly and Burt continues. “Now I know how much you hate Dalton, but you need to attend this weeks' Witness Ceremony.”

Kurt nods. He knows it's pointless to argue, his father doesn't want him going to the Witness Ceremony any more than he does, there's nothing anyone could do. He says goodnight to his father before quickly running through his skin care routine and slipping into bed. He takes off his leather cuff, as he always did before he goes to bed, and slowly traces the intricately inked names in his skin.

 

_Blaine Anderson_

_Sebastian Smythe_

 

He presses his lips against his wrist, smiling against his skin. He knows it's cheesy, but kissing the names is a nightly tradition he doesn't think he'll ever go without. He doesn't know for sure if they can actually feel it, but if so he hopes it brings them some sort of comfort. All he wants for them is to be happy, comforted, and if he has to get cheesy to achieve that so be it. He doesn't know where they are, he doesn't know the situation they're in, but he wants to do as much for them as he possibly can. “Wherever you may be,” he says quietly, “I hope you know I care about you.”

* * *

Little over an hour away, two boys who should have been fast asleep in preparation for tomorrow’s events simultaneously feel a pleasant tingle on their wrist. Each one curls up tighter and nuzzles their face against where the name of their Dom would be, fighting back the sobs that threaten to spill from them. The pleasant tingle is the only comfort they have received in a long time and they'll hold onto that as long as they possibly can, neither one knowing just how much their lives were about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	2. Beginnings (e)

Blaine wakes the next day to the sound of someone banging against the bars of his cage. “Wake up, time for your workout.” Blaine crawls out of the cage and stands up, immediately averting his eyes to the floor in front of him. The subs don't usually have someone who follows them around but when one is in solitary confinement "special privileges" are induced.

The school calls them nurses, they're in charge of keeping the subs in line and escorting those on punishment around, but Blaine sees them more as prison guards. They're mostly switches, people who were born without a mark on their arm and have the urge to both sub and Dom, and most of them were relatively civil to their charges. But a few of them were known to get handsy with the subs there and the subs weren't allowed to protest against it, despite the strict "no contact" rule when the Witness Ceremony isn't being enacted. In all honesty, Dalton doesn't care what happens to the subs there as long as respectful appearance seem to be upheld.

Today his guard is Ryan, a young switch who is well-known for being kind to the subs he guards. “Yes, Sir,” Blaine says, making sure to keep his eyes down and his voice respectful.

He knows Ryan won't punish him for not showing respect, but if someone saw him being disrespectful to someone better then him he’d be in even more trouble than he already is and he'd rather that not happen.

The two of them head out of the room of cages, each one separated by a wall on each side to prevent communication between them, and into the hallway outside the door. This entire section of the school is designated for those who have a solitary punishment and is equipped with sleeping areas, bathrooms, a mess hall, class rooms designed for lessons (depending on what the punishment is for), and several exercise rooms.

The key to this punishment is to keep the sub as alone as possible, the only contact Blaine has had in several days is with Ryan and only when he is escorting him to and from his cage. Otherwise, he's left completely alone with no one to talk to and nothing to do. It's enough to drive anyone mad and Blaine is starting to feel the effects of social depravity. 

Ryan leads him to a solitary exercise room and Blaine can't help but look around, even though he knows he isn't going to find Sebastian. It's been three days since he's seen him and the feeling of their separation is beginning to get physically painful. Blaine and Sebastian usually spend most of their time together, they even share a room, but after what they were caught doing he's not surprised that Dalton has kept them apart. Dalton doesn't take kindly to subs taking comfort in each other.

Blaine begins his daily workout, trying to forget the painful, hungry, feeling in his stomach, and focuses on doing his exercises correctly. A few minutes into the routine he can't hold himself back any longer, if he doesn't at least ask his worry is going to eat him alive. It's a good thing his guard is Ryan, he'd never dare ask this question to any other nurse.

“Sir," Blaine says hesitantly, not stopping his exercises, "forgive my asking but where’s Sebastian? I just- I need to know he's okay.”

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “The headmaster thinks it’s better to keep you two apart, given the… circumstances.”

Blaine feels his heart skip a beat and he stops his workout, not able to force himself to continue. Ryan's tone of voice makes it seem like they were going to keep them apart permanently and that scares Blaine more than anything Dalton could do to him.

“But we didn't do anything, we were just lying there. They wouldn't separate us permanently for that, they can't keep us apart. They promised.” Blaine's close to hyperventilating, hardly able to keep himself upright let alone keep his breathing even, and he’s absolutely terrified.

Ryan reacts instantly, quickly moving towards Blaine before resting a gentle hand on his cheek as he tries to provide him with as much comfort as possible.

"You're gonna make yourself sick, Blaine," Ryan says, voice soft and comforting. Ryan's voice and touch are equal part comforting and dominating and Blaine instantly focuses on that, using it to ground him and get control of himself once more. He lets the feeling of Ryan's hand, the only positive touch he's had in a while, calm him and revels in the touch.

Less than a minute later Blaine's breathing is under control and he no longer feels like he's going to pass out. "Good boy," Ryan says, stepping back slightly, and Blaine's eyes flutter close. Praise is something almost nonexistent at Dalton, the subs are told there is always room for improvement and nothing they do is good enough. A simple "good boy" is enough to make Blaine feel validated. "That's better."

Ryan watches Blaine calm himself down, hating the fact that he can't do more. He's already done too much, he'd get yelled at if anyone found out what he'd just done, but he's not going to let Blaine work himself into a frenzy.

He knows exactly why Blaine is reacting the way he is, is probably the only one who fully understands exactly what he's feeling. Blaine and Sebastian, even though they don't know it, are drawn together because they share the same Dom. He'll never understand why Dalton insists on keeping that a secret, it's ridiculous, but he can't change that.

Ryan knows what the subs he's in charge of need and he never fails to provide that for them. He never takes advantage of them and he always makes sure they're taken care of. He doesn't believe in the things the school teaches, but he'd taken the job so that he could lend a comforting hand to the subs he is in charge of. Most of the students don't know what it feels like to be taken care of by someone who cares about them, and Ryan tries to provide all of them with as much comfort he can while still performing his duties.

“You broke the rules Blaine, I know, I know,” he soothes at Blaine’s protests. “It’s a stupid rule, but it is a rule and you two broke it. You know what happens when you break a rule, you get punished. And part of your punishment is to keep you separate, on a temporary basis, from Sebastian. You’ll just have to accept that.”

Blaine clenches his jaw but nods, taking a deep breath. He knows arguing is useless, especially since he's talking to Ryan who doesn't have any say in their training. He's just there to make sure they do what they are told by the training Doms and uphold the confines of their punishment.

Blaine goes back to exercises, forcing himself through his sets despite the fact he's aching to talk more about Sebastian, and Ryan sits back down in the chair against the wall and watches.

A little over an hour later Blaine finishes and Ryan leads him to the shower in the back of the room. He's allowed a five minute, cold shower, after his workout to quickly cleanse himself before being handed the typical sub uniform. Afterwards, Ryan leads him back to the cage and shuts and locks the door.

“Someone will come by to collect you when it’s time for your punishment,” Ryan says, giving Blaine a sympathetic look. “At least you’ll be in solitary tonight when the McKinley kids get run of the school.”

Blaine shrugs and turns over. Once the sound of Ryan’s retreating footsteps ends, he knows he's alone and is able to let his guard down. Right now the only thing he's worried about is who Sebastian is being guarded by.

Sebastian is tall, muscular, and beautiful, easily one of the most beautiful subs they have here at Dalton. His parents never showed him proper affection and he showed up at Dalton a touch starved, terrified, sub who craves affection more than anything. His need for dominance makes him a huge target for everyone, the staff and teachers alike, and Blaine has seen the aftermath of their brutal affection. 

The strict no contact rule never stops any of them, Blaine has lost count of the amount of times Sebastian's been taken advantage of, and they use their power and Sebastian's extremely submissive nature to overpower him. There are several guards in the punishment block who’d jump at the chance to get their hands on Sebastian, and, even though he doesn't want it, he won't say a word. Partly because his voice has never mattered here in Dalton and partly because he doesn't have the ability to stand up for himself.

That’s what is wrong with this institution. They beat their subs down until they believe they are worthless, useless, tools to be used and abused as the Doms see fit. Blaine knows better. He's seen the beauty in the art of submission, he's seen Doms who treat their subs like they're their entire world. He knew the system isn't flawed, the people are; the Doms who abuse their subs like they are nothing but tools. He’d seen both sides of the system, and he fully believes his soulmate is the type of Dom who will take care of him, who will love him, who will dominate him in all the ways he craves.

Sebastian has never seen that, he’s never seen the gentle reassurance a strong hand can give to a quivering sub. Blaine has been to New York, he’s seen the system at its finest. And as soon as he is able to, Blaine is going to leave. He is going to leave Ohio behind and flee to the intoxicating city, and he's going to take Sebastian with him. He's going to show Sebastian how real Doms treat their subs. There is nothing Blaine wants more than to find his soulmate, but there is no way he is going to leave Sebastian behind to rot in a school that will ruin all of his hard work. It had taken him months to get Sebastian to trust him, to believe that one day they'll both find happiness, and he isn't going to let anyone ruin that.

Subs aren't supposed to have special connections with anyone but their intended Dom, that's just how it is, but the bond he feels with Sebastian is stronger than anything he has felt before. He has an intense desire to protect him, to take care of him, and he isn't going to let anything take that away from him.

* * *

“I see you've been avoiding Rachel,” Mercedes says as she and Kurt walk into the opening foyer of Dalton Academy. It's just after nine in the morning and the sub's classes have already started. Kurt's made a point of avoiding Rachel every chance he gets, clinging tight to Mercedes, Santana, and Nick from the moment they had left McKinley. He just can't be around her right now and Rachel wouldn't dare open her mouth in front of Santana, Kurt may want to avoid causing a scene but Santana would love the chance to cause one.

“Can you blame me?” he says as they follow the hoard of excited students through the halls.

They've already been split into groups of twenty, Rachel, praise the Lord, had been sorted into a different group, and the entrance is a massive jumble of bodies trying to get to where they need to be. They’ll take turns rotating through the different areas of the school, which Kurt thinks is pointless because they've done it every month for the past three years and nothing changes, before gathering in the large auditorium where today’s public punishment will happen. Unfortunately, that was also a required part of today's Witness Ceremony. 

A couple of jocks who'd been grouped up with them move to pass the foursome, obnoxiously talking about the things they are going to do to the subs they chose tonight. Santana scowls at them and discreetly sticks out her foot, hiding a grin as they fall like a row of dominoes.

Santana has a tendency to act like bitch nearly twenty-four/seven, but she hates the idea of Doms taking advantage of the subs housed here and won't hesitate to put them in their place. It's one of the things Kurt loves most about her.

“Honestly? No. If she actually believes the nonsense this school spits out then she’s just as stupid as I thought,” Santana says.

Santana's a switch who leans more towards her dominate side and is allowed to attend McKinley because of it. She's a Latin firecracker whose bark is just as fierce as her bite with a protective streak a mild wide. She was lucky enough to have met her soulmate not long after she had first presented. Her sub Brittany is a fragile girl whose parents' form of home-training, though not intended to be harmful, had almost ruined her. Santana seemed to be the only one who could handle her correctly. 

“I still can’t stand to be here,” Nick says, looking around the halls in disgust. “This place nearly ruined Jeff, it disgusts me.” 

Dalton and McKinley still force Doms who've already found their soulmate to attend the Witness Ceremony. Supposedly it was to be fair, but Kurt and many others expected it was only to show examples of how they believed subs should be treated. 

“The entire school should be disbanded,” Kurt says as their group comes to their first stop.

In front of them is a window that shows a perfect view of a small classroom full of kneeling subs. They're lined up in neat rows, wearing almost nothing, with their hands forced painfully behind their backs. Subs are given a specific uniform they're required to wear during Witness Ceremonies, specifically designed to show off their assets and make them more desirable. A woman dressed in leather stood at the front of the classroom in front of a whiteboard, the sentences "We are subs. We are worthless. We live to serve our Dom" written neatly in big letters.

A man, probably one of the many “nurses” the school hires to keep order, walks up and down the rows striking the subs with a wooden cane every so often. Kurt knows the action is intended to correct their posture but after he smacks a girl who appears to be kneeling in perfect position Kurt comes to the realization that he just wants something to hit, preferably the soft skin of a sub.

A set of speakers outside the room lets them hear everything going on inside the room. The woman at the front of the room leads the group through several repetitions of the phrase written on the word. Over and over again the kneeling students repeat the same phrase, receiving a smack for any sort of mistake. Kurt can hear the sound of a cane whistling through the room, the sound as it hits the flesh, and the barely concealed whimper from the sub who's been hit. He feels like he's going to be sick.

“How is that teaching them?” Kurt says, clearly angry. “Smacking someone who’s performing an order perfectly is wrong. They’ll never know if they’re behaving correctly if you only punish them.”

The man leading their group, a switch by the name of Ryan, smiles sadly at Kurt. It's clear to him that he agreed with Kurt’s statement but he won't show it, too afraid to be reprimanded. Kurt knows how society, and as an extension Dalton, view switches. They may be given a sense of power here, but many people believed they aren't much better then subs and still have to show respect to their “higher ups.”

“I can’t speak ill of Dylan,” he says, tone suggesting he'd like to, “he’s the head trainer and is in charge of designing our programs. He knows what he’s doing.”

“They’re subs,” someone calls out as all eyes turn towards him. Kurt realizes it's one of the jocks Santana had tripped earlier. “It’s not like they have a say in what happens to them, this is a training facility. He’s the Dom in charge of their training, by law he can do whatever he sees necessary to train them.”

Ryan’s mouth twitches and Kurt could have sworn he was about to say something when a hand clamps down on his shoulder and stops him from doing so. Ryan doesn't look startled, or even scared, as his face goes calm and he relaxes almost instantly. Without having to turn around, he's able to recognize the touch of his Dom.

“Master,” Ryan says breathlessly, turning slightly so he can wrap an arm around his waist. Ryan's Dom bends down slightly and kisses the side of his head, causing Ryan to relax even further against him.

That, Kurt thinks to himself, is the true persona of the perfect Dom. Someone who is kind, gentle, and reassuring while still emitting pure dominance. It doesn't take a pain and screaming to get a sub to behave, only dominance in its most subtle form.

Ryan's Dom whispers something into Ryan's ear, low enough so none of them can hear, before he stands up to his full height. Ryan nods and runs his hand down his Dom's side before he steps away. “Okay” he says, voice strong but with a hint of submission to it. He glances back at Kurt and winks before he heads down the hall without another word.

“My name is Miles,” the man says, addressing the group of students. “I don’t usually work here but I’ll be taking Ryan’s place for the day. Something personal has come up and I feel it’s best that I step in and lead you on this tour while he handles it. Now I know you all have done this many times but I feel like I need to go over the rules."

At least half of the students groan by Miles doesn't seem to care. “You are not allowed to stray from the group until the start of tonight’s claiming hour, which will begin later than usual on account of the punishment scheduled today,” Miles begins, eyes flashing angrily for a nanosecond at the word punishment before they return back to normal. A few people around him begin to whisper excitedly but they quickly quiet down.

“You are not allowed to have any contact whatsoever with the students here until the beginning of the claiming hour,” he continues, looking pointedly at the jocks in the back of the group, “and, as always, actual penetration of any kind is off limits." 

Kurt snorts at that. That law has been enacted since the Witness Ceremony was first created and it's broken every single month. This school doesn't give a shit whether or not the Doms penetrate the subs, they just want to appeal to those who believe in waiting for one's soulmate.

"You are here to observe," Miles emphasizes, "not partake or get in the way of the training schedule the students have. If you try to interfere in any way you will be thrown out immediately and appropriate actions will be taken. Do not forget, you are guests here and any violation of the withstanding rules will result in immediate expulsion from today’s Witness Ceremony. I may be a stand in but I will not tolerate anyone breaking the rules and the second I see that someone has crossed the line I will take immediate action. Is that understood?"

Miles' question is met with nods from everyone in the group. "Good, now that that's been cleared up let's get started. This is the first lesson any of the students here learn,” he says, gesturing towards the room to their left. “It is vital the subs learn their place as soon as they are admitted, otherwise they may become disobedient in their later lessons. We call this stage rewiring."

“Brainwashing,” Nick says under his breath and Kurt can't help but agree. To think that this was the first thing that Jeff, in all of his sweet innocence, had experienced when he arrived breaks his heart. He can't even begin to imagine what this was doing to Nick.

“Alright,” Miles says, acting like Nick hadn't said anything, and claps his hands together. “Let’s move onto the next stage shall we?”

At noon the group heads towards the lunchroom to meet up with the rest of the McKinley kids. The lunchroom is split in two by a glass wall, one side for the Dalton kids and the other for the McKinley. The division is intended to keep the Doms from mingling with the subs and from ruining their everyday routine. 

The Doms are served food similar to what they receive at McKinley, just better quality, while the subs are served a specially designed meal of fruits, vegetables, and something that looks like oatmeal but Kurt is almost positive isn't. Their meals are specifically chosen to keep up the subs strength and physical appearance. If they are caught eating anything that violates their diet they're severely punished.

Kurt glances over at the other side of the lunchroom and frowns. Watching the subs eat is something that has always disturbed Kurt. Many of them were kneeling on the floor, Kurt figures they've probably been denied the right to sit, and almost half of them aren't eating at all, making Kurt shake his head in disgust. Food deprivation should never be issued as a punishment. It's a right, not a privilege, and the idea of them denying anyone food enrages him.

Kurt watches Nick, who is currently glaring at the other side of the room, from his position between Santana and Nick. He rests a hand on his knee, squeezing gently, and snaps him out of it. “Jeff’s okay,” Kurt says low enough that only Nick can hear him. “He’s at home, safe, waiting for you. Just a few more hours and you’ll be with him.”

Nick rests a hand on top of Kurt’s and squeezes, whispering a soft thank you. Kurt picks at his food, not having much of an appetite. All he can think of are the subs sitting in the room next to him, starving, while he stuffs his face. Santana, Mercedes, and Nick, as well as a few others must feel the same way because they hardly touch their food either.

Miles gives the four of them a sympathetic look before he turns back to his phone, probably making sure that Ryan is okay. Kurt has watched Miles a lot today, he can tell just by looking at him how much he loves his sub. He's the type of Dom Kurt aspires to be. Someday, he’d have his boys at his feet and he swears he'll show both of them just as much love and devotion as Miles shows Ryan.

Once lunch is over, Kurt gets up with the rest of his group so that they can continue the tour. He glances at his watch and sighs heavily. Just a few more hours and his day in this hell hole will be over.

At four-thirty all the McKinley kids file into the largest auditorium and find seats. Kurt sits with Santana, Mercedes and Nick, still doing his best to avoid Rachel. He hasn't seen her at all since they'd arrived at Dalton and he couldn't be happier. Kurt isn't sure he can handle her opinions on open punishments and how they're the best for Dalton's subs. Kurt knows they aren't. They're humiliating, degrading, and completely over the top. Not everyone deals well when displayed to the public and Kurt has always believed that, above all else, a Dom is supposed to make their sub feel safe and okay, even during a punishment.

Once everyone is settled, Dylan, the head trainer they had seen earlier today, comes out with a whip in hand. There's a bench with restraints positioned towards the middle of the stage, clearly to keep the sub in place while they are being punished, and Kurt can barely stand to look at it. Dylan starts a speech that explains exactly why open punishments are the best training method. Kurt's only half paying attention, his gaze focused on the phone in hand, while he drones on and in. He looks up to see a lot of kids nodding in agreement, though it looks like most of them just want him to shut up and get on with the punishment. Kurt's not sure if that's because they're equally as disgusted as he is or if they just want to get to the claiming hour, it doesn't really matter either way.

Kurt glances over at Nick and notices he's as white as a sheet. He takes his hands gently in his as reassurance and he gives Kurt a grateful smile. Dylan's the head trainer, he's sure Jeff has told Nick many horror stories about what he's had done to him and it has to be hard to sit still and watch it happen to someone else. Santana has that look on her face, the one that lets you know she's pissed and looking to lash out at anyone nearby, as she glares up at Dylan. Mercedes has her headphones in and her gaze fixed on her cellphone, refusing to look up for even a second. Kurt looks around and is relieved to see some of the same reaction, it's nice to know that not everyone agrees with Dalton's methods.

Suddenly Kurt feels a weird sensation spread through him, like something incredibly important is about to happen. It's there for a few seconds, forming a knot of worry in the pit of his stomach, before it disappears just as quickly, leaving behind an uneasy feeling he can't seem to shake. Dylan finishes his speech as two nurses came out on stage, leading two boys with a tight grip on their upper arms. Both of them are naked except for a pair of boxers. They come to a stop next to Dylan, their bodies shivering violently as they stand next to each other.

The boy on the left has short brown hair and kept his gaze trained on the ground, refusing to look up. Kurt couldn't really tell from this far away but it looks like he has a large bruise on his neck, possibly teeth marks, and Kurt can't help but grimace. The other boy is in similar shape, his hair is short and curly and he exhibits an obvious concern for the other boy. He kept looking over at him and frowning, subtly brushing their arms against each other. The nurses and Dylan didn't seem to notice, to focused on their audience to notice the signs of comfort.

The black haired boy opens his mouth, as if to speak to the boy next to him, but one of the nurses sees the exchange and roughly pulls him away. "You don't get to have contact with him," she says, voice biting, and slaps his face. Her nails rack across the sub's face, leaving behind a few scratches, and a sudden burst of rage overcomes Kurt. It takes every ounce of his will to not get up from his seat and slap her.

Dylan laughs like this is nothing but a game and praises the woman for her actions. “So,” he says, gesturing for the subs to kneel with their hands in front of them. Dylan walks forwards and steps on the black haired boy's hands, grinding his boot against his fingers. The sub makes no sound of protest or pain, though it's clear the action must be incredibly painful, and Dylan smiles. Kurt hates to think what the sub must have been subjected to in order to gain that level of control. 

“These two sluts were caught in bed together,” Dylan says, keeping his foot firmly pressed into the boy's hands. The sub gives a tiny whimper and the other boy finally looks up, murderous glare fixed on Dylan's face. He doesn't speak, doesn't move, and he only looks at Dylan for a few seconds before his gaze falls back towards the ground in front of him. Kurt isn't sure if anyone else even saw the reaction, that's how subtle it was, and Kurt is convinced these two share a special bond. “If you're going to act like whores in this school, you’re going to get punished. Your bodies, your comfort, your desire, should only be focused on a Dom, not other subs. You allowed yourself comfort and pleasure, and that breaks the most important rule we have here."

Dylan steps back from the subs and addresses the audience. “Now, who wants to see two disobedient slaves get the punishment they deserve?”

The crowd cheers their agreement while Kurt closes his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out everything going on around him. He wants so badly to ignore everything, put his headphones in and crank it up like Mercedes, but there's something, a little voice in his head that says that wouldn't be a good idea. He's not sure why, not sure where it came from, but he can't help but listen to it. He may be angrier than he has in his life, his body is thrumming with coiled rage, body struggling to stay seated, but he's going to watch and listen to the entire thing. He has a feeling it's important and he's learned to trust his feelings.

Dylan steps up to the black haired boy and grips a handful of his hair in his hand, wrenching his head so far back his back arches in a painful curve, and laughs sadistically. “Let’s start with you, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	3. Punishments (e)

Kurt watches as a nurse drags the smaller black haired boy towards the bench in the middle of the stage. She forces him onto his knees and pushes his torso down, locking a strap of leather, much like a belt, over his back to keep him from moving. The positioning puts the subs body on display and Kurt can tell it's incredibly uncomfortable. It's humiliating to watch, he can't even imagine what it's like to be forced into a position like that, and Kurt wishes they at least had enough dignity to place him in a position that wasn't so demeaning. The longer Kurt looks at the scene on stage the angrier he gets. His heart pounds so hard in his chest he'd be surprised if those within five feet of him couldn't hear it.

A sense of anguish rushes through him, alongside intense feelings of anger and frustration, and once again he has to fight the urge to stand up and do something. Kurt's confused as to why he's reacting so strongly, his never felt like this before. He hates Dalton and everything the twisted institution stands for, he doesn't believe in public punishment and would never subject a sub to this level of humiliation and pain, but he seems to be reacting more intense than usual.

He’d seen many subs punished before, both inside and outside of Dalton, but he has never felt the need to intervene like he does right now. Kurt wants to get up on stage and put an end to this whole thing, consequences be damned, and witnessing the treatment of these subs has sparked more than just anger within him. He's enraged, almost as if what he's witnessing is personal, and it takes a lot of control for him to keep himself in place.

Kurt closes his eyes, counts to ten, and takes a deep breath in hopes that he'll be able to get himself back under control. After a few seconds he forces himself to look back towards the stage, no matter how badly he wants to look away. Kurt feels compelled to watch the entire punishment this time, a feeling he can't really understand. It's almost as if he feels he owes the two subs being brutalized that much.

The brown haired sub stands off to the side and, despite the nurse standing next to him, his gaze is trained on the other sub. His face wears the saddest look Kurt has ever seen and, even though the way he's tilting his head must be painful for his back, the sub tied down does his best to meet the other sub's gaze. It's clear to him that these two boys share a special bond, a bond that Kurt thinks should be preserved and not penalized, and the fact that they're both being forced into this situation breaks his heart. 

Both subs look absolutely defeated, they know that fighting back will only worsen their situation, and Kurt’s heart hurts just thinking about it. He wants to sweep the boys away from the pain they are about to endure, a pain that, even though Kurt doesn't know the extent to the situation that caused the punishment, couldn't be justified. Kurt has never felt this strongly about anyone before and if his heart hadn't been racing and his head hadn't pounding as hard and fast as they were he’d be able to see the clear signs in front of him and put them together. 

“These subs broke a vital rule,” Dylan speaks up, once he makes sure that Blaine is strapped down. Kurt shakes his head with a scowl but still doesn't look away from the stage, no matter how badly he wants to. “Subs do not sleep with each other. Their bodies, their devotion, their attention is to be spent on Doms, whether it be their soulmate or one of the lucky visiting Doms like yourself,” Dylan, annoying bastard that he is, pauses to allow for the crowd to laugh, "and should not be wasted on another submissive. They, unlike all of us gathered here to witness this punishment, don't deserve that luxury. After all this is a training facility, the subs are not here to indulge in luxuries. It's our goal to get them ready for their soulmate and we take rules and regulations very seriously here." 

Cheers of agreement weave through the crowd as Kurt sits there, fuming, while trying his hardest to contain his anger. Dylan is essentially stating that subs are tools to be used by Doms, nothing else, and that pisses him off a great deal. The act of submission is one of the greatest gifts a sub can offer their Dom, Kurt doesn't think that should be something exploited.

“These two have forgotten the most important rules here at Dalton, their bodies are not their own and they don’t deserve pleasure unless it is rewarded by their Dom. We take this rule very seriously here at Dalton as it is one of our founding principles. These whores were caught in bed together,” Dylan says with disgust, shaking his head, "and I can assure you this transgression is not going to go unpunished."

He trails the tip of the whip in his hand up the shivering back of the bound boy. “Maybe they thought they weren't going to be caught, maybe they thought they could fuck each other and not get in trouble. Whatever they thought, it doesn't matter. They were caught and they will be punished. We don't want to see this blatant disobedience go unpunished, do we?" Dylan asks the crowd. An overwhelming chorus of no’s ring out around the auditorium and Kurt has to fight back the urge to scowl at them.

"That's what I thought. Disobedience cannot be allowed to go unpunished, it will only fester into more disobedience. Sometimes drastic actions must be taken in order to prove just how serious a rule is. I'll let you guys in on a little secret," Dylan says, addressing the audience. "These subs are pretty close; they've shared a room almost from the moment they arrived here. It's gotten to the point where they rely on each other. To them, the worst punishment would be taking that away from them. So that's what I'm going to do."

Dylan smiles and turns so that he's addressing the two subs on stage. "After your physical punishment the two of you will be confined too solitary the rest of the weekend where you will have next to no contact with anyone, let alone each other. On Monday you will be reassigned to new rooms on different floors. Your schedules will be altered so you will have virtually no contact with each other whatsoever and believe me when I say I will make sure you are kept apart as long as you remain in this facility. Your relationship has been perpetuated for far too long, it's time for it to come to an end."

At that the brown haired boy’s eyes snap open and he looks up with an incredulous stare directed towards Dylan. “You can’t do that," he says, voice quickly taking on a hysterical note. "You promised us. We didn't do anything but lay in bed together, you can't separate us from each other. You can't take Blaine away from me."

The sub pulls away from the nurse holding on to him and tries to lunge at Dylan. The woman is too fast however and quickly wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him hard against her chest. She whispers something in his ear, too low for Kurt or anyone else in the audience to hear him, that makes the boy go pale and stop fighting instantly. His head drops so that he's staring at the floor. Kurt can't tell but, given the way his shoulders heave slightly and the limited view he has of his face, it almost looks as if the boy might have started silently crying.

“I don’t want to hear anymore lies,” Dylan grits out through clenched teeth, glaring at the standing boy. “We do what we want, we certainly aren't going to take the considerations of a sub into account, and those that break the rules get privileges revoked. We've been too lenient on the two of you, cultivating a bond that has done nothing but interfere with your training. That's all about to change, Ryan's input on this situation doesn't matter anymore."

Kurt's not really sure how the subs having a close relationship with each other interferes with their training but then again nothing Dylan says and believes has never made since to him. He vaguely wonders if the Ryan Dylan was talking about was the switch that was supposed to give them the tour this morning before Miles took over. Either way this entire situation wasn't making much sense to him. 

"I'm in charge, I'm the lead trainer, and I never should have allowed this situation to go on further. Never again will that, switch," Dylan spits out in disgust as he walks towards the brown haired sub, "tell me how to run my program. It's ruining your training, this relationship you have, and I will not let it continue on for a moment longer. It is over, is that understood?"

Dylan comes to stand directly in front of the brown haired boy and takes his face in hand, forcing his gaze upwards so that it meets his eyes. Kurt can tell he's shaking slightly, though it's not exactly clear as to why. Subs find it hard to resist the act of a dominating voice being spoken directly at them, especially if they are young and have never had a healthy relationship with a Dom before. From the way he's acting Kurt can tell he is desperate for the attention of a Dom, whether or not it is positive or negative.

Kurt want's nothing more than to take him aside, maybe brush a hand across his cheek, and make sure he's given everything he could possibly need. He wants to protect him, take care of him, love him, and that concept is so foreign to Kurt he's not sure what it means. However, he does know he doesn't think the sub's vulnerability should be exploited or shown off to everyone in the room and the fact that it's being done right now breaks him. 

The sub nods quickly before he averts his gaze, adjusting his stance so that he's standing up straight with his hands behind his back - he has perfect posture once again. 

Dylan smirks, obviously pleased with himself, and strikes out with the whip in his hand towards the unsuspecting brown haired sub. The whip makes contact with the boy’s cheek, causing a sickening sound, and Kurt watches as a red welt begins to form across his cheek even though the sub's stance never once falters.

"Much better, we may make something out of you yet. One more word or protest out of you and I swear I’ll triple his,” Dylan says as his whip flicks towards the bound boy, “punishment. Do not tempt me, I am absolutely serious.”

Dylan’s voice is pure ice as he carefully enunciates each word, making sure his voice strikes fear into the sub in front of him, and even Kurt feels wary of him. He couldn't imagine what the subs were feeling. The standing boy doesn't bother to speak or even lift his head, Dylan had effectively removed his will to fight. Dylan must be pleased with the subs response because he smiles and doesn't do anything to harm him more than he already has.

“You may be worthless," Dylan says, his voice making the insult sound even worse than it is, "but at least you can show me the proper respect I deserve."

Dylan laughs, the sound sending chills down Kurt's spine, before he continues. "I want you there,” Dylan points to the wooden floor in front of the bench the bound sub is bound to, “on your knees. Standard kneeling position, go,” he barks and the boy jumps to obey, fluently falling to his knees. Kurt realizes almost instantly what was going to happen and his heart twitches. Dylan's going to make them look at each other while they receive their punishments. It's obvious these two have a special connection, anyone could see it, and this was going to kill them.

“Open your eyes and look up.” The kneeling boy did as he was told. “Watch him, if you close your eyes even a fraction of an inch he gets it worse.”

“Yes, Sir,” the boy says, voice shaking and eyes watering as he stares into the bound boys. A look passes between the two of them that Kurt doesn't understand but he sees both of them calm almost instantly.

“Good,” Dylan says with a smile, turning back to the audience. “Every sub, no matter who they are, can be controlled easily. You just have to see what will hurt them the worst. It’s important to remember that physical punishment, though very effective, isn't the only punishment you have. Throwing in some emotional torture can just be as painful as whipping them, sometimes even more so.

“These two care a lot about each other and making them watch is a sort of emotional torture that we here at Dalton love to use. Breaks them faster. Threatening to double the other’s punishment just reaffirms their willingness to obey because the last thing they want is to be the reason for their pain,” he says.

Most of the audience seems to agree with this form of punishment but Kurt is sick to his stomach. This is wrong, this is wrong on so many levels it should be illegal. Emotional torture could mess with a subs head more than anything else, fuck them up in ways that is impossible to fix, and it is something they are cautioned against using at McKinley. If you don't know what you're doing, the ramifications of the punishment can last their entire lives. And that's not something that should ever be used against a sub, no matter what they do.

“I say we get on with the punishment," Dylan addresses the crowd, bright smile on his face, "that way you don't miss out on the claiming hour. What do you say?"

The crowd cheers their agreement and Kurt rolls his eyes. This is getting to be ridiculous. "Twenty-five lashes,” Dylan says, turning to address the bound sub with his whip raised. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” he says, voice steady despite the punishment he's about to receive. Even from this far away Kurt can see the boy’s muscles tense and his heart breaks for him. Twenty-five is a lot and Kurt seriously doubts Dylan is going to go easy on him.

In an instant Dylan’s hand lands hard against the boy’s back. Kurt closes his eyes and grips the edge of his seat. He can't take this. Up until know he's tried to watch everything that's happened, feeling as if he owes it to the subs being punished. But now that the physical punishment has commenced Kurt can't force himself to watch anymore. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to stand up and scream. This is wrong, this is wrong on so many levels, and he can't handle it.

The sound is the worst. The entire room is silent, everyone's eyes are fixed on the punishment in front of them (excluding, of course, the people like Kurt and Nick who didn't agree with this sort of torture and had their eyes averted). The sound of leather on flesh reverberates through the auditorium and Kurt has to resist the urge to plug his ears, he knows he'll never be able to block out the sound.

The sub doesn't make a noise until Dylan is almost done with the lashes. Kurt isn't sure the exact number, but around eighteen he hears the sub break. Dylan's pace picks up once he starts to cry, almost as if the sound gets him even more excited, and the harsh sound of the leather against flesh grows more severe. The sound of the subs wrecked voice vibrates throughout the room and Kurt feels tears begin to slip down his cheeks. This is exactly why he can't stand to witness a sub's punishment. He can't handle the sound of the whip and the boy's screams; it kills him inside. No one should be put through so much pain, it doesn't matter what the infraction is. Kurt wants to rip the whip out of Dylan’s hands and beat him until he screams just to teach him a lesson.

Everything must go smooth because after twenty-five lashes the sound of the whip hitting flesh stops and Kurt is able to crack open an eye. The two nurses step forward and unchain the bound sub, letting him fall to the ground without catching him. Kurt watches as his body shakes with sobs, attempting to curl in on himself. Anger pulses through his veins and Kurt has to grit his teeth and bite his lip to keep himself from screaming out.

“Now, that wasn't so bad was it?” Dylan says, laughing like this was all just some big joke. Kurt can see the boy’s back clearly now, red welts and dark bruises cover his entire back. Some of them appear to be bleeding and Kurt feels his heart clench tightly in his chest. There is no reason to make a sub bleed, unless it's previously agreed upon by both the sub and the Dom, even during a punishment. Kurt swears then and there he will never, under any circumstance, make one of subs bleed.

The brown haired boy moves slightly so he's right in front of the other sub. Tears leak from his cheeks and Kurt feels so bad for him. Witnessing someone you care a lot about go through something so horrifying is the worst sort of punishment. “This is all my fault,” he says, tears pouring down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” the black haired sub said softly, resting a hand on his face as he tries to reassure him. “I’m okay, it's not your fault, I don't want you blaming yourself.”

The other boy cries even harder and squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head.

Suddenly there are hands on the bleeding boy. A nurse grips his arms tightly and pries the two subs apart. The brown haired sub cries out and reaches for the other, only to be pulled away from him. The touch makes him flinch violently and Kurt can tell he's about to start hyperventilating.

“Sebastian, Sebastian it’s okay,” the bleeding boy says, trying to reassure the other sub. "You've got to calm down or you'll have another panic attack. I can't touch you to calm you down Sebastian, you've got to listen to my voice."

Sebastian reaches out weakly for the other boy, his movements being prevented by the nurse that stands over him. "Blaine," he cries, voice quivering as he tries to get control of himself. "I can't do this; you can't take him away from me."

Suddenly Kurt’s heart stops. His mouth drops open and everything, at least to him, goes quiet. His vision starts to blur and it's hard for him to focus on anything as he makes an important realization. Everything seems to still.  _Sebastian. Blaine._  These are his subs,  _his soulmates_. He's so unbelievably stupid. He knows the signs just as well as anyone else, he should have recognized them for what they are. If he had only made this realization sooner he could have prevented Blaine's punishment. Why is he so incompetent?

Everything makes sense and now that Kurt has made this realization he isn't just going to just sit there and watch these assholes abuse his subs anymore. Kurt is on his feet in an instant, ignoring the concerned voices of his friends yelling after him. He blocks everything else out, focusing only on his subs up on stage. The only thing he can think about is getting to them as quickly as possible, nothing else matters right now. He needs to get on stage.

He runs up to the front of the room, completely forgoing the set of stairs on the other side of the stage, and swiftly jumps up on stage. Dylan is yelling at Sebastian, who seems to be inconsolable, with his arm raised as if to strike him with the whip in his hands. 

Kurt watches him pull back his arm, about to strike Sebastian who is so focused on Blaine he doesn't even see what Dylan is about to do. The whip strikes out against Sebastian's face, infuriating Kurt. He stands in front of Dylan and wraps a hand tightly around his wrist to prevent him from striking Sebastian again. He digs his fingernails into his tender flesh, hoping to draw blood. His heart pounds and his ears ring so loud he can hardly focus on anything else around him. Rage courses through his veins in waves. Kurt's angrier than he ever has been before, he wants to  _hurt_ Dylan for what he's done to Sebastian and Blaine.

“Touch him again," Kurt says, voice like ice as he puts every ounce of venom he can into it, "and I’ll kill you.” Kurt means every word he says and, more importantly, he can tell Dylan knows he means every word he says judging by the look on his face.

He lifts his other wrist up to his mouth, maintaining his grip on Dylan's wrist, and undoes the clasp of his bracelet with his teeth. He shoves the names of his soulmates in the man’s face. “ _They’re mine_.”

It's clear to everyone in the audience what had just happened and most of them are shell shocked. Kurt Hummel, prissy little porcelain who cares more about his skincare routine then football, is definitely a Dom. No one would ever make fun of him and tell him it was impossible again. They'd seen it clear as day. Kurt is a Dom, and he is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	4. Clarity (e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment in Unbreakable Bond, enjoy.

Blaine watches with hooded eyes as someone he has never seen before pushes his way up onto the stage. His first instinct is to tell him to leave. Dylan doesn’t like when other people tell him how to punish his, or at least what he considers to be his, subs. Whatever he does, even if it’s meant to help them, is only going to make everything ten times worse and Blaine doesn’t think he can take another beating.

But almost instantly a wave of calm content washes over him and he feels as if this man is special, as if there’s a reason why he’s here, almost as if he’ll actually be able to help them this time. His body, his mind, his soul – everything in him is drawn to him in a way that Blaine has only ever felt with Sebastian. It’s almost as if his entire center has shifted and everything in him is begging his muscular system to get him as close to him as he can to this newcomer.

For nearly two years now he’s felt like his purpose is to serve the school, including its teachers and visitors, to the best of his ability. Blaine has never figured out if that feeling is because of the brutal training he’s received or his submissive nature, but he’s always hated the part of him that feels obligated to serve and obey Dalton Academy. In a way it had acted as his Dom, making all his decisions for him regardless of what Blaine wanted, and the idea that anyone or anything who wasn’t his Dom had that much control over him made Blaine ache.

But now, with the arrival of this man, Blaine can feel that obedience begin to shift. The purpose of his life was no longer to obey the school, it was to serve the man, the man with rage in his eyes and fire in his blood, effortlessly pulling himself up onto the stage and walking towards him. Maybe it’s a clichéd description but the second the man’s eyes fall on him, even though they’re only there for a few seconds before he’s directing his attention to Dylan, he can tell, without a doubt in his mind, just who this man is.

The school had expertly trained every sub here to act appropriately when first coming in contact with any Dom, even more so if it is their true Dom, and it’s one of the first lessons every sub has instilled in them. A sub who doesn’t present itself correctly isn’t a sub at all, at least in Dalton’s eyes, and the Academy would be outraged if one of their subs made them look bad by not knowing how to present.

But everything he’d been taught, every pose they had drilled in his head, is gone. He can’t gather his thoughts enough to think about what he’s supposed to be doing, not with his Dom standing _right there_ and his back hurting as much as it is right now. His lessons are drowned out by his innate instinct to reach out and touch, even for only a second, just to make sure the Dom is really as real as he appears to be.

Because this is Blaine’s Dom, this is Sebastian’s Dom, this is  _their_  Dom. Kurt. His – No, not his. _Their Kurt_. The man who is going to take them away from this school, who is going to save them and show them how a proper Dom treats their subs. Blaine knows, he can feel it down to his very core, that Kurt is going to take care of them. He’s going to be good to them.

Now Dylan’s speech before their punishment makes sense. Ryan is part of a three-way bond; he would know how important it is to encourage the relationship between two subs who share the same Dom. And Dylan, who doesn’t care about anything other than a sub’s complete obedience and devotion to the school, would hate that. Their hatred for each other makes a lot more sense now that Blaine has some understanding of their contention.

The idea that he and Sebastian are lucky enough to share the same Dom, to be part of a three-way bond, is a foreign concept to him. It’s no wonder they had been so close, so drawn to each other. The fact that Dalton had kept this from them, had punished them for a closeness they couldn’t help but feel, infuriates Blaine. No one should expect anything else from subs who belong to the same Dom, they can’t help the connection they feel for each other.

* * *

Sebastian frantically tries to get to Blaine, despite what Blaine says he knows he isn’t okay. Dylan had hit Blaine too hard, much harder than any other trainer would dare to do, and he had to be in unbearable pain – pain that he doubts Dylan is going to let anyone attend to. He knows if Blaine doesn’t get help soon his back will scar; if his back scars he’ll have to go through the mandatory scar removal operation Dalton forces subs who have been “accidentally” marked, whether that be during a punishment, training sessions, or a result of the witness ceremony, during their time at the Academy. Sebastian needs to be able to look after Blaine, just as bad as Sebastian knows Blaine needs to look after him. They can’t take that away from them, they need each other.

The thought of them taking Blaine away makes his palms sweat and his heart beat faster. He needs Blaine, Blaine needs him, they need each other. He’s the only good thing in his life; the only thing that makes him feel like he can breathe when he’s drowning under the weight of everything he’s expected to be; the only one who knows how to handle him at his worst and love him at his best. Sebastian knows the only reason why he’s not an emotional mess, at least to the extent of some of the other subs here, is because he has Blaine.

He’s on the verge of a panic attack, something that, despite Dalton Academy’s best efforts, he has not been able to prevent no matter how hard he tries. Blaine’s soft voice isn’t doing anything to help him, it’s only a reminder that the next time this happens he won’t have Blaine’s soothing voice and steady grasp to calm him down. He’d be alone and terrified, probably in the presence of a different sub who doesn’t understand nor care about how Sebastian works. He hates how weak this makes him but he knows, pretty much without a doubt, he won’t be able to survive a day in Dalton without him. And, considering they had done absolutely nothing wrong, he shouldn’t have to.

Blaine continues to talk to him, his voice as soothing as he could possibly make it given their situation, and it’s starting to work a little. But then Blaine’s gaze shifts to the right slightly and he follows Blaine’s gaze, eyes landing on a man about their age as he pulls himself up on stage. Suddenly Sebastian’s having breathing problems for an entirely different reason. And when the man makes eye contact with him everything stops, all he can focus on is this man, and fades out.

The man is beautiful, tall and slim with eyes Sebastian thinks he could get lost in. Instantly he feels drawn to him, like an uncontrollable urge has suddenly come over him. And he has to fight back his instinct to reach out and touch him. Everything in him shifts and a feeling he’s never really felt before comes over him. Sebastian wants so badly to submit to him, to kneel in front of him, and for once that yearning doesn’t scare him – even with the obvious rage the man is feeling and the anger that makes him shake. Sebastian has never felt so good near any other Dom, not even before he had been marked as a submissive, in his life.

The man oozes dominance, but it’s the kind of dominance that is tightly controlled. He isn’t showy about the power he emanates, it’s kind of just _there,_ but no one can deny the fact that he has it. Unlike most of the Doms he’s encountered, both through staff and the many visitors the school has entertained, he doesn’t feel intimidated by his presence. In fact, he feels calm, content, and every feeling of anxiety he has right now starts to dissipate.

Everything about this man is perfect, from the way he did his hair to the way he tied his shoes, and Sebastian can’t make himself look away. He isn’t scared, not even remotely, and it doesn’t take him long to realize just who this man is. Once he puts everything together, the way he feels about this newcomer and the level of contentment that swirls through his veins, it’s blindingly obvious. This is Kurt, _his_ Kurt. The one who’s name is inked on his skin.

All at once everything around him floods back in and he’s aware of just where he is. He’s still up on stage, he’s still about to be taken away from Blaine, and Dylan is even more pissed than he already was. He hates disobedience of any kind and he isn’t the type of Dom to let two subs, whether they were his or not, disrespect him in a room filled with people.

 Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian watches as Dylan lifts his arm, the flick of his whip headed his way. Instinctively he ducks his head, trying to avoid the harsh slap of the leather. He knows that’s not going to please Dylan, subs should take whatever punishment their Dom decided they deserved whether or not they actually deserved it, but he can’t help it.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian calls out, holding his hands up to try and block the blow Dylan levels his way. The anxiety he had felt before comes back tenfold, joined with feelings of failure and a newfound fear. He’s been such a _bad sub,_ he’s openly defied Dylan and proven he can’t follow orders. Kurt’s going to be so disappointed in him and it hasn’t even been a minute. He wants to cry, to beg for forgiveness he knows he doesn’t deserve, but he’s so upset he can’t even think properly.

Sebastian falls backwards, landing hard on his right hip, and closes his eyes tightly. He doesn’t want to look up and see Dylan’s rage, see Blaine’s fear, see Kurt’s disappointment. He wants to go back in time and will himself to be better, to do more, because all he wants is Kurt’s approval.

The flick of Dylan’s whip flicks through the air and lands across Sebastian’s face. The pain flares up immediately but Sebastian pushes that away. He wants to show Kurt he knows how to take a punishment, that even though he’s a failure as a sub he can still be good. He hopes it’s enough for Kurt to see he’s worthy, even if he isn’t.

He doesn’t look up or open his eyes, instead he stays on the floor and waits for the second blow he’s sure will follow the first. Dylan is pissed off and when he’s pissed off he takes all his anger out on the subs under his care. He doesn’t make another move until he hears a voice start to speak again.

He looks up to see Kurt’s hand circled tightly around Dylan’s wrist, preventing the whip from touching Sebastian a second time. Dylan is furious, Sebastian’s not sure he’s ever seen the Master that enraged, and it takes everything in him not to cower away from such a powerful display of dominance.

“Touch him again,” Kurt says through gritted teeth, “and I’ll fucking kill you.”

Sebastian is shocked to say the least. Not many are willing to defy Dylan, not even the other Doms employed here, and to see Kurt do it so openly is invigorating. Blaine’s the only one who’s ever shown a protective instinct towards him and Sebastian thought he’d never get over that feeling. But to have it come from a Dom, _his Dom,_ is so much better.

Kurt moves so that he’s standing in front of Sebastian, blocking him from Dylan’s view, and Sebastian whines low in his throat at Kurt’s protective stance. Sebastian watches as Kurt, without losing his grip on Dylan’s wrist, lifts his left wrist up to unclasp his bracelet with his teeth. The elegant bracelet falls to the ground with a gentle thud and Dylan’s eyes go wide. Sebastian has never seen him so shocked before.

Sebastian’s wrist instantly starts to burn and he can’t take it anymore, he needs to see proof with his own eyes that this was his Kurt. He scrambles up onto his knees and moves to Kurt’s side, just close enough so he can read the names on his wrist. His eyes go wide once he sees the elegant letters scrolled across Kurt’s skin and he can’t help but reach out and touch, running his fingers gently over the ink.

That was his name, their names. Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, right there next to each other. Suddenly everything starts to click. There’s a reason why he’s been so drawn to Blaine and the Academy had to have known about it. They keep records of everyone’s soulmates, though they strictly enforce the rule that states they aren’t allowed to tell anyone who their soulmate is, and would have to have this on file.

It all makes sense know and Sebastian is furious the school had kept it from them. The special bond he and Blaine shared together that no one, let alone themselves, could explain or even acknowledge. It was all real, there really was a bond between them, and it’s one of the strongest things anyone could experience. They were soul-bound, just as attached to each other as they were to the name on their wrist, and there was nothing they could do to stop that. Together, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian, they made a special kind of bond that was rare but just as pure as any other bond.

Suddenly Sebastian realizes what he’s doing and quickly drops Kurt’s arm and falls back on his ass, terrified of Kurt’s response. Dylan glares at him, anger plain as day in his eyes, and Sebastian is reminded of just how much he’s fucked up. There he goes again, messing everything up before he even gets a chance to prove to Kurt that he really can be a good sub. He waits for Kurt’s response, expecting to be reprimanded for being so forward.

Kurt smiles, a genuine smile that makes Sebastian hurt, before he turns back to Dylan. He doesn’t look angry, in fact he looks pleased, and Sebastian can’t figure out why.

“They’re mine,” Kurt says and Sebastian has to fight back the urge to start crying. The fact that this man is claiming him, openly claiming him in front of everyone, with such finality makes his muscles go weak. He can tell, almost instantly, that Kurt is going to take good care of them. Whatever happened. This would work,  _this had to work._

It didn't matter how many times the images of the perfectly behaved subs, images the school had shown him so many times there were permanently seared in his head, flashed through his mind. He couldn't make his body cooperate with what his mind was telling it, instinct was taking over and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch Kurt.

He shifts forwards slightly on his knees, subtly trying to get as close to Kurt as he can, with his hand outstretched to touch him. Sebastian can vaguely see Blaine out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing, falling to his knees beside him as they both reach out towards their Dom, their movements’ mirror images of each other; their bond unbreakable.

* * *

Kurt breathes heavily, shoulders heaving quickly with his effort to keep himself calm. Pure adrenalin fueled instinct fills his veins and he has to fight to keep himself under control. The very thought of some Dom he doesn’t know lifting a whip to strike his sub, especially when considering the reasoning behind doing so, infuriates him.

It doesn’t matter, at least not to him, that right now Dylan still has authority over them. Dalton abuses and uses the subs it is supposed to be caring for and Kurt won’t stand for it. They were trying to take Sebastian and Blaine away from each other, two subs within the same soul bond, of course they were going to react negatively.

He drops Dylan’s hand and takes a deep breath. Kurt glances over at his subs and watches as they both start to make their way over to him simultaneously. As they get closer and closer the feelings he’s had since he realized he’d found his subs only intensify. He feels an instant connection between the three of them, so strong it makes his head spin, and his wrist is burning. Blaine and Sebastian both extend a hand towards Kurt’s thigh, their eyes trained up at his face, but before they could make contact Dylan interferes.

He flicks his whip at Blaine and Sebastian, the harsh leather hitting their skin with a loud crack, and the two of them instantly fall backwards. He can easily sense their emotions, all because of their potent bond. The joy they had been feeling quickly gets drowned out by an intense feeling of fear and worthlessness. It’s clear to see they feel like they’ve made a huge mistake and have disappointed Kurt.

“Absolutely disgusting,” Dylan spits out, clearly disappointed in the subs behavior. Kurt wants to attack the man, scream at him for making his subs feel like they’re worthless, but before he can do anything Dylan continues.

“What is the matter with you? You’ve already made a horrible impression on your Dom by acting so improper. I know I've taught you better than that,” he continues, stepping between Kurt and his subs. “You _know_ the proper way to greet your Dom and this is not it. He may be young, but he deserves your respect and I’m appalled you've shown such behavior.”

Dylan shakes his head incredulously and Kurt clenches his fists together, growing more and more angry by the second. “Your behavior reflects badly on this school; you do understand that don’t you? I won't have you dishonoring the school I’ve dedicated many years teaching at. Present yourselves to him, properly, the way I've trained you.”

Instantly Blaine and Sebastian’s behavior changes. They go from excited subs eager to meet their Dom to kicked puppies expecting the worst punishment in a matter of seconds. Kurt will never forgive Dylan for that. Kurt watches as they jump to obey, carefully maneuvering their bodies into positions he’s sure they’ve spent hours perfecting.

Their bodies stiffen as their backs straighten, their hands clasp behind their backs, and their heads bow as their gaze shifts to the ground in front of them. Kurt can’t stand it. They look so stiff and in pain. He knows by the look on Blaine’s face that the new position makes the welts on his back twinge and the last thing he wants is for Blaine to hurt himself. He doesn’t want them uncomfortable in pain, he wants them happy and content.

Dylan lifts his whip again, intent on striking it against Sebastian’s chest, and suddenly Kurt can’t take it anymore. The anger that’s been growing bubbles up and threatens to explode out of him. He’s seen Dylan repeatedly abuse his subs, even though their Dom is standing right next to him, and he’s not going to stand for that. Dylan may be the head trainer but Kurt is their Dom, he should automatically differ him and not take it upon himself to punish subs that do not belong to him.

He’s about to open his mouth, attack Dylan and tell him exactly what he thinks about his training methods, but he’s stopped by a tight hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you dare,” Nick whispers, lips pressed up against his ear and voice Kurt has to strain to hear him.

“Dalton is old school and they are easily offended by anyone insulting their way of doing things,” Nick says. “Believe me, I almost lost Jeff because I acted rashly. They can and they will make life hell for you and your subs if you’re not careful. Dylan is cruel and vindictive; he _will_ take action against you if you offend him.

“Look at them.” He loosely gestures at Blaine and Sebastian, still on their knees in perfect position. Kurt's heart breaks at the sight of them. Blaine is clearly near tears, trying to keep his body upright in an attempt to make his Dom proud despite how painful it is. Sebastian is torn between wanting to take care of Blaine and feeling like he has to show Kurt that he can be a good sub.

“They remind me of Jeff,” Nick says softly. “More than anything else they need you, just plain and simple. I know you Kurt, you’ll do something rash and ruin their chances of getting out of here smoothly. You lash out at Dylan? He’ll make it so the courts deem you as unfit for further training and make it so they _have_ to stay here until they’re 18. I get that you’re angry but you need to focus on what’s best for them right now. More than anything they need you, in one piece, and they need to get out of this god forsaken school.”

Nick speaks soft a quick, so that almost no one even realizes anything had happened between them. The fact that most eyes are on Sebastian and Blaine is a blessing for once. Kurt calms down instantly as Nick talks to him. The last thing he wants to do is risk the chance that Blaine and Sebastian will be forced to continue their training here.

“It’s okay,” Kurt says as calmly as he can. He steps between Dylan and his subs, putting a barrier between them and the cruel Dom. The further away Dylan is from his boys the better. “They were excited to see me and that is completely understandable.”

Kurt makes sure his voice is calm, even if his insides were shaking with rage. Nick was right. He couldn't let anything screw up his chances of taking Sebastian and Blaine home with him tonight, not even his own justified anger.

Kurt bends down so he’s on their level, wanting to get a good look at his boys. Blaine’s face is a mess, he’s sweaty and in pain but is trying so hard to hide it. He wishes he didn’t have to. Sebastian had been struck a few times with Dylan’s whip, mostly across his face, and the welts are raised and painful.

They’re both terrified but there is a definitive calm to Blaine’s terror. Blaine is calm and collected, his emotions are tightly controlled and it’s a little hard for him to read his face. But Sebastian is much easier. He doesn’t want to disappoint his Dom, that’s clear to see, and that fear and anxiety manifests in the way he holds himself

“It’s okay boys,” he says softly, resting one palm on each of their cheeks. Instantly they both start to relax under his touch, letting their eyes fall shut. He finds that incredibly satisfying. “You can relax, I’m not angry at you. I understand, you're okay. I'm not mad.”

Kurt makes soft shushing noises and after a minute he’s able to coax them into lifting their faces. They are both so beautiful, Kurt can’t believe how lucky he is to have them as his subs.

Blaine’s hair is cut incredibly short, but Kurt can tell it’s most likely due to a mess of beautiful black curls. Kurt can’t wait ‘til it is long enough to style. His eyebrows are bushy but in a way that suits him perfectly. His hazel eyes seem to bore into him in a way that should make him uncomfortable but doesn’t. Blaine looks confident and relieved to finally meet Kurt, despite the pain he must have be in.

Sebastian is just as beautiful as Blaine is. His hair is cut short, but not as short as Blaine’s, and is also unstyled. He can tell just from a quick once over that Sebastian is taller than Blaine, but is definitely more subdued. He wouldn't look Kurt in the eye until he gently forced his head up, and, though he was more relaxed since Kurt had said he wasn't angry, he still seemed scared of him.

He knew right away, even though it was probably just basic Dom instincts kicking in, that he was going to have to spend more time getting Sebastian to relax around him. It’s obvious to Kurt that the poor kid was starved for the touch of a proper Dom, and, though he doesn’t doubt Blaine tried to do the best he could, failed to receive it at Dalton.

“I’m so glad I’ve found you, my beautiful boys. Sebastian, Blaine,” Kurt says, keeping his voice comfortable but dominating, “I know you will make me very proud.” He stands up and grabs the boys’ hands, gently pulling them up to stand with him.

“I want you two comfortable, is that understood? I don’t want anyone else making you feel uncomfortable.” The boys nod and Kurt smiles softly. “Good boys.”

Kurt turns to address Dylan. “I’d like to take them home as soon as possible. I wish to train them myself in the privacy of my own home where I believe they will be more comfortable.”

Dylan nods and hesitantly looks down at the whip in his hand. “Of course Kurt, we’ll be happy to make appropriate accommodations. However, these boys both broke a vital rule and only one of the whores has received punishment,” he says, nodding at Blaine. “You can’t let a whore go without punishment, that doesn’t look good on you.”

Kurt’s eye twitches but he’s able to keep his anger under control. It doesn’t take him long to realize Dylan is purposefully bating him and he isn’t going to let him get under his skin. “I understand that appropriate action must be taken but seeing as they are both my subs and the behavior being reprimanded happened between the two of them, I would like to speak with your headmaster about this infraction and determine appropriate punishment myself. I do believe I am well with in my right to do so, correct?”

Dylan reluctantly nods and Kurt smiles. “Excellent. Now would someone be so kind as to escort me to the headmaster’s office? I do believe I need to speak to him.”

“I’ll be happy to take you,” Miles, Kurt’s tour guide from earlier, speaks up before Dylan could say another word. Dylan looks disappointed, like he wants to interrupt, but neither Kurt nor Miles will let him get a word in. Neither one of them seems to care about what he has to say.

 Kurt watches Miles nod to someone from backstage but can’t see clearly enough to determine who it is. “I've just recently found my Justine, the sub who is bonded to me and my switch, and I believe I can help Kurt more than anyone else can. Tri-bonds can be tricky and difficult for many to understand.”

Kurt sighs in relief. He’s only known Miles for a short amount of time but he knows he values the man’s opinion a lot. “Thank you, Miles. I appreciate the offer. In my absence I would like to have both of my subs looked after and taken care of before they join me later on if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Miles says as Ryan comes out of nowhere. He gently touches the boys on their shoulders in a silent welcome. The fact that they don’t flinch away from the touch and seem to be comfortable around Ryan makes Kurt feel a lot better. “They’re both comfortable around Ryan and he’s one of the best nurses here, and one of the only one who actually has any medical training.”

Kurt smiles. He had only briefly met Ryan but he can already tell he likes the guy. Besides, the only thing he really cares about is whether or not Blaine and Sebastian are comfortable around him. They seem to be okay with his presence so Kurt trusts him to take care of them. “Thank you, Ryan,” Kurt says softly.

He takes a step over to Blaine and Sebastian, gently touching their cheeks. He speaks soft enough so that only they could hear him. “I’m going to take care of you and get you out of here. I don’t want you doing anything against your will. If someone tries to do something to you and you don’t like it, tell them to stop. If they continue, call for me and I’ll handle it. _Do not_ be afraid to speak out, boys, you will not be in any trouble. I will not stand for it. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” they say unanimously.

Kurt feels a shiver go through him the first time his subs call him Sir and he can’t help but smile. He wishes he could take them with him, but this is something he needs to do alone and Blaine needs immediate medical attention.  

“Good boys.” Kurt exchanges a look with Nick and an understanding is quickly made between the two of them.

“I’ll go with you,” Nick says, stepping towards Ryan and Kurt’s subs. Kurt is pretty positive he can trust Ryan to take good care of Blaine and Sebastian. He doesn’t, however, trust any of the other Doms here to not try and take advantage of Ryan’s switch status.

“I don’t want them separated,” Kurt says, “and I only want Ryan and Nick to have contact with them.” Once the orders were understood Ryan gently leads Blaine and Sebastian away, closely followed by Nick.

Kurt turns to Miles and smiles. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


	5. Multiples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this crappy chapter in advance.
> 
> I am so freaking sorry this was so late. I've been crazy busy helping my Grandma paint her house, not to mention I start college soon and everything's just incredibly hectic.
> 
> I'm going to shoot to have the next chapter done in the next couple of days, I promise it'll be no longer then a week.

“I know you’re curious,” Miles said as he and Kurt walked down the hallway together. Kurt had been distracted since the moment they had stepped out of the atrium, all thoughts on the boys he had just come across. Ever since he was a kid he’d heard everyone talk about how your thought process and who you were changed the second you met your soulmate, they even had classes at McKinley specifically geared towards that subject, but Kurt didn't fully understand what they meant until he had experienced it himself. It was so weird for him to think that he had a soulmate, two soulmates, who were every bit as beautiful as he had dreamed they would be, who depended on him to take care of them the way they deserved to be taken care of. Kurt knew that because they had been trained at a school like Dalton they probably had twisted viewpoints on the type of Dom Kurt was and it killed him to think of just how hard he was going to have to work to show them that that wasn't the case.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, trying to focus more on the task at hand rather than Blaine and Sebastian. Ryan was going to take care of them, and if something went wrong Nick would be there to handle it. He had to put his trust in the two of them while he handled everything. 

“I saw the look on your face when I mentioned Justine earlier, especially because it was probably fairly evident that Ryan is my switch.” Kurt couldn't lie, he had been curious, but he thought it was rude at the time to ask him about it. Kurt shrugged as the two of them turned the corner and headed down another hallway.

“You know,” Miles said, shifting the cuff of his sleeve up slightly. “Having multiple soulmates may be rare, but it does happen.” He showed Kurt his wrist and was shocked to see two names inked there.

“Wow,” he said, running a finger over the smooth skin. “Justine and Ryan are lucky enough to have someone like you for a Dom.”

Miles smiled slightly. “It’s not easy having two soulmates, especially considering the fact that Ryan is a switch and Justine is a sub, but we make it work. I know you've probably thought this was cheesy your entire life but it really does take a special sort of person to take care of two soulmates, especially ones who've been put through the ringer.

“I’m twenty-two and I met Ryan when we were both twenty. He’s from a specialized switch school up North and came down here to work at Dalton. My Dad’s a big donator,” Miles said and from the way he spoke Kurt was sure he didn't agree with where his father was investing his money. “He made me volunteer here whenever I came home from college. I used to hate doing it but now I’m glad he made me because otherwise I never would have met Ryan.” A satisfied look crossed his eyes and Kurt could see the love he shared for the man. 

“Multiple soulmates are weird,” he continued. “In these cases the Dom always receives two names on their wrist, regardless of their soulmates status, but it’s only occasionally that switches receive two names and subs never do. When I first showed Ryan my wrist, he was shocked to say the least. Biology is usually pretty good at pairing compatible people together. Switches are usually paired with other switches so they can satisfy all their urges, and Doms are usually paired with subs so roles don't get messed up. Though there are weird cases where it doesn't work out like that. Ryan had always figured he was going to be paired with another switch, and then he found out his soulmate was a Dom. He had no idea he had multiple soulmates. Ryan’s always been very possessive of me so the idea of him having to share me with someone else was hard for him. Especially because he thought I was going to end up like Justine more because she was most likely a full sub and a girl.”

The two of them made yet another turn down a hallway and Kurt was beginning to realize just how big this school actually was. “It didn’t bother me that Ryan was a switch, but the thing is, _he is a switch_. He gets dominate urges, but because I’m a Dom, he refused to act on them. It was really starting to mess him up inside so I went looking for Justine and I finally found her. Unlike your boys Blaine and Sebastian, she wasn't trained at a school, she was trained at home. Her early training was relatively normal but when her father died her mom kind of lost it and it took things to the extreme. I’m not going to get in too it much but believe me, some of what was done to her makes this place look like a vacation.”

Miles was quiet for a few seconds while he tried to gather his thoughts. Kurt could tell it physically hurt him to have to think about what Justine went through. “Anyways, I only found her a couple months ago and I hadn't told Ryan I was looking for Justine because I didn't want to push him into panic mode. When I brought her home I was afraid of how he was going to react. But the thing is, Justine is just as much Ryan’s soulmate as she is mine and they clicked almost instantly. He was even better at handling her then I was sometimes, especially when she went into one of her flashback episodes and she completely forgot where she was. He’s had a lot of practice with dealing with that kind of stuff while he’s been working here, and he was who really made Justine feel comfortable around us. It’s not always peaches and crème, Justine still has flashbacks, but it’s gotten easier on her now that she completely trusts the two of us.

“The point that I’m trying to make here and the reason why I was so adamant to talk to you is that I know what it’s like to take care of two people, and I especially know what it’s like to take care of someone who is, for lack of a better term, damaged: mentally, emotionally, and physically. It’s hard, I’m not going to lie to you. There’s going to be days when you’re not going to know what to do and it’s going to feel like the world is crumbling around you. I can sense that you’re about to burst on the inside, you’re what, seventeen?” Miles asked and Kurt nodded. “That’s a lot for anyone to take in, especially a seventeen year old. I know I may have only known you for a little while, but I can easily tell already. Kurt, you are going to be a fantastic Dom. Those boys need someone like you to take care of them. You’re going to be the best thing that has ever happened to them.”

Kurt stopped in the hallway and looked down. “But what if you’re not right? I hardly know what I’m doing. I saw Nick when he first got Jeff, he was a train wreck, and he’s stronger than I am. It was hard for him to see Jeff like that because of the state he was in. We don't learn how to take care of subs with an abusive past at Dalton. He did it though, and Jeff is doing so much better. I’m just worried I’m going to fail. I don’t know what the best move to help them is. I love them more than anything, but I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

The hallway was relatively silent for a few seconds before Miles spoke. “I’m not going to tell you that every day is going to be sunshine and rainbows, because it’s not. The first few days are going to be hell. But it’ll get better. The more time you spend with them, the more you begin to understand them, and it’ll come naturally to you, believe me. Your instincts will kick in and you’ll know what to do. I was there when you three met Kurt, I saw it all. The bond between you three is strong, and it’s going to help you out so much.

“Everyone heals differently, and everyone reacts to their surroundings differently. I don’t know much about Blaine and Sebastian except for the few things Ryan has told me, but I do know this. Those boys share a special bond, and Sebastian is going to need more help than Blaine does. I know that you want to just snap your fingers and make them feel all better, but life doesn't work like that. Blaine knows Sebastian, he knows how to calm him down and take care of him, it’s going to be hard but there will be days when you just need to step back slightly and let Blaine take the reins. It’s hard, believe me, I know it’s hard. But I can tell that you’re a good Dom, Kurt, and the three of you are going to be just fine in the end. Trust me on that.”

Kurt smiled, not able to help feeling a little bit relieved. Miles seemed to have calmed all of his doubts in just one short conversation. “Thank you Miles, for everything. I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again, Justine and Ryan are lucky to have you as their Dom.”

“Thank you,” Miles said with a smirk. “Know enough emotional talk, are you ready to get the legal shit out of the way and talk to the headmaster?” Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself and nodded. “I’ll be there the whole time. I’ll make sure nothing gets too out of hand so that you taking Blaine and Sebastian home today will go completely smooth.”

“Alright, let’s do this.” Kurt and Miles turned towards the wooden door. In the middle of the door was a silver plaque with the headmaster’s name neatly engraved. He carefully knocked on the door before stepping inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but when I was writing that end part all I could think about was Harry Potter lol.
> 
> So, what do you guys think is going to happen next, we'll see we'll see. 
> 
> Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter was so focused on Miles, Ryan, and Justine. I used his story to explain a little about how a three way bond would work (what names appear on who's wrists and stuff) because I wasn't sure how else to incorportate. 
> 
> ALSO, one of my favorite reviewers asked a bunch of questions on the first chapter's comments about how things work legally and I'm going to try and incorporate all the answers I gave her into my next chapter. 
> 
> I promise the next chapter will move things along and be longer then my previous couple of chapters.


	6. Appointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO POST THIS.
> 
> I started college and that's really been putting a damper in the free time I have to write. I finally just said, screw college I need to update another chapter. Hence the reason why I wrote this instead of doing my English homework (whoops). I've been getting a lot of comments lately begging me not to leave this story unfinished, and I swear I'm not going to do that. Updates are just going to take me a while. I'm still aiming for the whole "at least one update a week" but as you can see, that won't always happen.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update.

Kurt stepped through the doorway into a room that was larger than he had originally suspected it would be. The visiting Doms weren't allowed to see were the subs in training were housed, but he doubted it was anything as nice as the setup the headmaster had going. Two large windows took up most of the far side wall. A couple feet in front of the windows was a large desk facing the door. It was neatly organized, papers and pens all neatly placed in their correct spots, and equipped with a state of the art computer. A printer and a copier were set up in the corner by the desk. Two large comfortable looking chairs sat facing the desk for any visitors. A flat screen TV was angled on a TV stand in the corner on the right hand side of the door, a small white leather love seat faced the television, and three bookshelves were lined up side by side on the left hand side of the door. 

Kurt scanned the room taking in everything he saw. The walls were relatively bare but had various sayings and professional pictures of obedient subs strategically placed through out the room. Kurt caught sight of a sign that read, “An obedient sub makes a happy home,” and one that read, "LEASH LAWS STRICTLY ENFORCED, ALL SUBS MUST BE UNDER RESTRAINT," that made the hair on the back of Kurt's neck stand up. There were many others that suggested just where subs belonged and Kurt almost felt sick. He reminded himself once again to remain calm, the picture of Sebastian and Blaine’s terrified faces were a constant reminder of why he needed to keep in control of himself.

The Headmaster, who was on the phone when the two of them stepped inside, said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. He stood up and made his way towards Kurt, shaking his hand. "Hello, you must be Kurt. Dylan has just informed me of great news. Go ahead and take a seat,” he said, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk as he sat back down. "It's always a glorious day when one of my expertly trained subs comes in contact with their Dom for this first time, how exciting."

Kurt nodded as he slowly took a seat, glancing over at Miles who gave him an encouraging smile. He had only just met the Headmaster and he could already tell he wasn't going to like the guy very much. “Yeah, two of the subs who reside here belong to me.” Kurt held out his uncuffed wrist and showed the man the names elegantly displayed. The Headmaster, whose plaque read Dean Martin, quickly glanced down at the names in black ink before he turned his attention back to his computer.

He typed for a few moments, eyes roaming over the screen quickly, before he turned back to Kurt. "Aw, yes, I do believe I remember those two. Fine specimens, quite the rebellious type when they first arrived. Of course that was quickly stamped out," he said with a laugh. "Only the best are allowed to train here, I have to admit, Dylan is a wonderful head trainer. Now let's see. It says here that records show that sub 82742 and sub 82799, also known as Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, share the same Dom, Kurt Hummel.” Kurt blinked and gripped the arms of his chair as the Headmaster read off a number, trying to completely erase the fact that these were human beings. It bothered him that the training facility tried to remove all sense of individuality by issuing numbers instead of names. “For security purposes I’d like to see some form of I.D., just as an extra precaution. I'm sure you understand.”

Kurt pulled out his wallet and flashed his driver’s license. The Headmaster’s eyes flicked over the information quickly before smiling. “Okay great. Now, we acknowledge the fact that you have now come into contact with your subs, and I'm sure this is a very exciting time for you, but that doesn't mean they necessarily have to leave. You're still quite young and I always recommend to the younger Doms that they keep their subs enrolled until the subs turn 18. After all this establishment has been around for a long time and it's been known for it's award winning training regiment. I know tuition is rather pricey, but we have a number of payment plans available for those who aren't as financially stable. Also, we could contact the subs parents to see if they’d be okay with continuing their regular payments to keep them in a training program. Of course you’d have as much access to them as you see fit, but they would remain housed here. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

Kurt shook his head, panic spreading through him like wildfire. The last thing he wanted to do was keep his subs in here any longer then he needed to. The fact that the Headmaster referred to his Blaine and Sebastian as if they were less then human only solidified that fact. However, he remembered what Nick had told him and the last thing he wanted to do was piss off the Headmaster. He remembered to keep himself in control as he spoke. “No, I know you have a fine training facility here, but I like things a little... hands on if you know what I mean. It’s about an hour drive from here to where I live and I don’t really want to have to travel that far to see my subs.”

Kurt could see the Headmaster’s eye twitch and he knew he wasn't happy. Tuition here was often five thousands dollars a month for each sub, and the Headmaster would be losing a hefty amount of money because Kurt was withdrawing both of his subs from the facility, but there was nothing he could do to convince Kurt to keep his subs in a place that victimized them so brutally. “Alright, that's completely understandable and I'd be happy to make the proper accommodations for you to take home your subs tonight. Just remember that Dalton is always here if you find the two of them a little more... trouble then they're actually worth, we'll happily help you straighten them out. There’s some paperwork and legal things to go over before you can take them home with you, but that shouldn't take long. You should be able to take them home today.”

“Great,” Kurt said, relaxing his grip slightly on the chair once it sounded like everything was going to go smoothly. He tried not to look so relieved. No matter how pissed off the Headmaster got because he was losing a lot of business, there was no denying that Kurt was allowed to withdraw his subs when he saw fit, and legally there was nothing he could do to stop him.

“I’ll act as his witness,” Miles said, speaking for the first time since the two of them had stepped into the office, and Kurt was once again grateful he was here. He knew Miles would make sure everything happened as it was supposed to.

“That’s fine,” the Headmaster said, smiling tightly. “Alright, now there is one little issue we've got to handle. Your subs were set to be punished today, and Dylan has informed me you put a stop to the punishment before sub 82799 could receive his punishment.”

“That’s correct,” Kurt said, flinching slightly at the use of Sebastian’s number. “Now correct me if I’m wrong, but standard law states that the second a Dom comes in contact with his sub(s) for the first time and the bond between them is solidified, he obtains control and final say so over what happens to them, regardless of what was being done to them before the bond was accepted by both parties.”

“That’s correct,” the Headmaster said, straightening up a pen on his desk before folding his hands. “Now I totally understand that in the heat of the moment your hormones were out of control and your Dom instincts took over, it's not easy to see another man put his hands on what belongs to you, but I have to say you should let us continue with his punishment. I've been in the training business for a long time now so let me give you some expert advice. I suggest that you allow Dylan to administer sub 82799’s punishment. If he gets off completely free he might start believing that his misbehavior doesn't result in direct punishment. Believe me, if you want to be able to stay in control of them, you can’t let this slide. It will only backfire on you in the end.”

“Mr. Martin,” Kurt began but was interrupted. “Please, call me Dean,” the Headmaster said, in an attempt to make Kurt more comfortable. Kurt wished he’d stop trying so hard, it was hard enough for him to remain as civil as he was acting, he didn't want to have to put the extra effort into being friendly with the man who was in charge of the abuse that had happened to his subs.

“Dean then,” Kurt said with a forced smile. “May I ask exactly what they were in trouble for?"

"Of course, Kurt," the Headmaster said, clicking away on his computer again to pull up the documented incident. "It seems to be that when the head nurse of the floor the are stationed on went to do a random check, the boys were found together in bed, being intimate with each other, which is strictly prohibited here. Subs do not deserve to have intimate contact with other subs."

Kurt felt his blood start to boil. He highly doubted that Sebastian and Blaine were doing anything more than hugging, which considering the fact that they are part of a soulbond, is something that the can't help and the school should be completely understand about. There's no way that those actions were bad enough to result in the lashing they both were sentenced to. Once again Kurt let his mind wonder to the image of his subs in order to keep his anger under control. "I definitely appreciate your expert opinion,” Kurt said, though appreciating what he had to say was the furthest thing from the truth, “But after giving it some thought I think I’m going to take them home with me and punish them how I see fit. They won't respect my rules if I let others punish them for me.” That wasn't at all what Kurt intended to do, he just wanted to say what was expected of him so he could take his boys home without any incidents.

“Very well.” Dean clicked away on his computer and the room was submerged into temporary silence. Soon enough the sounds of papers printing could be heard and Dean handed over a few printed papers. “Now, in order for parents to submit their children into this training program, they have to sign over their rights to us. In short, this establishment has the rights to all the subs housed here. These are just legal papers that officially sign over the rights of subs 82742 and 82799 to you.” 

Kurt took the two papers, one for each of his subs, and carefully read over everything. He wasn't about to get screwed. It was simple, basically stating that once he signed on the dotted line, Sebastian and Blaine officially became his responsibility. “Does this all look right to you?” Kurt asked, sliding the papers over to Miles.

Miles took the papers and read everything carefully, making sure that they were the same contract and covered everything that Kurt would need. “Looks good,” he said, handing them back over to Kurt. Kurt glanced over at Miles, making sure he was telling the truth, before he picked up the pen and signed his name. “Good,” the headmaster said, taking the papers Kurt had just signed. He ran them through the copying machine and handed Kurt a copy. "Here's a copy for your own records."

“When subs arrive here they don’t have any belongings and they aren't given much while they’re here. This is a training facility, not a place for them to find themselves. Everyone is issued the same uniform, the same toothbrush, and the same pair of shoes. All plain. They don’t have any belongings other then their toothbrush, a couple of uniforms, and their shoes,” the Headmaster explained, “and it’s typical for us to send our subs away with nothing but the clothing on their back and the shoes on their feet. Now, if you want, you can contact the subs parents and ask them for any personal belonging they may have for them or money to get them the things you think they need.”

“That’s alright,” Kurt said, glancing down at the copied papers he held. “I don’t need anything from them. I would like to have their information though, so I can contact them just in case something goes wrong.”

The Headmaster nodded and clicked away on his computer before printing off Blaine and Sebastian’s history, including their families’ information. “It’s protocol that we inform the parents once their children come in contact with their Dom, but they don’t have any say in what happens from now on. You’re in charge of them, what you say goes.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, neatly gathering all the papers he had received and folding before placing them in a folder the Headmaster had handed over to him.

Kurt watched as the Headmaster opened a drawer and pulled out a small booklet. “I know you've been taking a lot of classes and you may think you know how to handle a sub, but you have two and that can get quite stressful.” He handed over the booklet to Kurt. It was a booklet titled: So you've got a sub, with a picture of a male Dom standing in front of a kneeling sub. “I know it sounds cheesy but this will help you out.”

Kurt forced a smile and mumbled a quiet, “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” the Headmaster said with a soft laugh. “The booklet is something I put together a couple of years ago. It's now sold all of the United States and is specifically designed to help new Doms get into the groove of things. I hand one out to everyone who ends up finding their subs here. It’s just a little parting gift from me to you.”

“So is that everything now?” Kurt asked, eager to get back to his subs so he could take them home.

“Sure is. I believe your subs have been taken to the infirmary, you can collect them there. If anyone tries to stop you from leaving, just show them the paperwork you have and they should let you go with no problem.”

Kurt nodded and stood up. “Thank you Sir, you've been very accommodating.” Kurt reached out to shake his hand. 

“It’s not a problem,” the Headmaster said as he shook Kurt and Miles’ hands. “It was a pleasure to meet you. You seem like a fine gentleman, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt turned and made his way towards the door. “Hey, Miles,” the Headmaster called out and Miles turned around. “Think about my offer, yeah?”

Miles and the Headmaster shared a look before Miles rested a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and turned him towards the door. 

“What offer?” Kurt asked, once they were in the hallway. Miles started down the hallway, leading Kurt towards the school’s infirmary.

“I told you before that my Dad donates a lot of money to this facility, but I didn't mention the fact that my uncle is the Headmaster. He and my Dad have been pushing me to get more involved in Dalton. A new position just opened up, it doesn't really have a name but basically if I take it I’ll be in charge of handing out every punishment.”

“Well that’s good right,” Kurt said, glancing over at him. “If you work as the head of the punishment division, you’ll be able to make a change to how things are done here.”

“Not exactly,” Miles said, as the two of them turned a corner. “You see the school has a list of punishments that are allowed and what misbehaviors go with what punishment. So basically if I take the job I’ll have to follow the list and dish out punishments based on what it says. I can’t do it. I have problems punishing my own subs, let alone underage kids that don’t know any better.”

“Damn, that sucks,” he said, giving Miles a sympathetic look. “I guess your father isn't too happy about your decision.”

“No, he’s not. He's been pressuring me to take the position lately. For some reason he believes it'll help me be a "real man" and treat my subs the way a Dom is supposed to, at least the way a Dom is supposed to in his eyes. The two of us don't see eye to eye on anything and I've basically cut off all ties with him. The last time I talked to him he tried to show me how to punish Justine and I flipped out. I don’t want that position,” Miles said. Kurt could tell that the idea made him sick. There was no way he was going to take a position like that. “I want to be an advocator for subs rights, I don’t want to have to inflict harm on a group of kids who already have enough to deal with.”

“You know, the sub division of our school is looking for a new leader. McKinley is obviously a school for Doms, but there are a few students who have already found their subs who stay there while they’re in class. The person who used to run it is retiring. It’s a good program,” Kurt said. “The principle, Sue Sylvester, can be a real bitch but she’s adamant about the sub program being run fairly. There’s also a safety house for abused and abandoned subs opening up soon, one of the only safe places for subs in Ohio. My dad's a congressman and he's been trying for years to get one opened up here and they finally agreed to let it happen. Maybe you and Ryan could try and get jobs there, I’m sure there’s even a position that Justine could obtain if she’s up for it.”

Kurt watched Miles for a few seconds and he could seriously tell he was thinking about it. “Maybe I’ll look into that, it does sound rather interesting. I’ll have to ask Ryan and Justine how they feel about it first however.”

Just then, Kurt saw a sign that read Infirmary. “Here we are,” Miles said with a smile, gripping Kurt’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Ready to step in?”

Kurt nodded and gripped the papers in his hand tightly, eager to get back to his boys.

XXX

Blaine kept close to Sebastian the entire way to the infirmary, his hand brushing up against his as they walked, afraid to get too far away from him. His heart was still pounding and his head was still racing from the events that had just happened. He couldn't believe he had finally come into contact with his Dom, and that Sebastian was actually part of his soulbond. Everything suddenly clicked, the closeness he felt with Sebastian that no one could explain, the need to protect and take care of him, everything that had happened between the two of them since him and Sebastian had come into contact for the first time suddenly made sense.

His Dom was so beautiful, better than he could ever have imagined him to be. They had only had a short conversation together, but he could tell that his Dom was going to take care of them the way he had only seen Doms do during his brief trip to New York.

Blaine glanced over at Sebastian and frowned slightly. Sebastian was good at hiding the way he was feeling from everyone, but Blaine knew better. There was a slight tremble in his body as he walked and he refused to look up from his gaze on the ground. Blaine glanced over at Ryan and Nick who were standing beside him. He didn't think they would mind but he didn't want to do anything that might get Sebastian in trouble. 

With one more glance at Sebastian’s trembling body, Blaine knew he had to try and do something to calm him down before he went into full blown panic mode. “Hey,” he whispered softly so only he could hear, taking his hand gently into his. He waited to be reprimanded by the guys next to him but when nothing he happened he slowly tightened his grip on Sebastian’s hand. “It’s going to be okay, you’ll see. We’re together, Seb, and no one is going to separate us.”

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine and stared for a few seconds before nodding his head and squeezing his hand back. Blaine knew from that point on that everything was going to be okay, regardless of what happens. 

It wasn't long before the four of them reached the infirmary. The entrance was big, with a receptionist desk near the front entrance and a hallway that led to many private rooms. Nancy, a switch that Ryan knew well glanced up when she heard footsteps. Once she recognized Ryan though she nodded her head and went back to typing on her computer.

Ryan led the boys over to an open door, signaling that the private room was empty, before ushering everyone inside and shutting the door behind them. The room was small, with a simple hospital bed pushed up against one wall. The opposite wall consisted of a large counter, including a sink, and cabinets that held simple medical supplies.

Blaine hadn't been to the infirmary a lot, you were generally only sent there if you were really sick and needed proper medical attention. The school was big on not giving any sort of comfort after a punishment, afraid that the message wouldn't be reciprocated if the sub was given any sort attention after the punishment. Sebastian and Blaine were both naked and Ryan handed them both scrubs so they could get dressed. Blaine watched as Sebastian silently pulled on the comfortable pair of pants and t-shirt before he dressed himself. He left the shirt off so Ryan would be able to access the wounds on his back and crawled up onto the hospital bed, laying down on his stomach. 

Now that things were starting to calm down and his adrenalin rush wasn't so high, Blaine was really starting to feel the pain in his back. Ryan watched as Sebastian struggled between wanting to be a good sub and remain standing and wanting to comfort Blaine. Finally Ryan couldn't take it anymore and pushed a rolling stool towards the head of the bed. “You can have a seat Sebastian, Blaine’s gonna need you to hold his hand for him.”

Blaine watched as Sebastian took a seat and gripped his hand, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Nick sat in the back of the room and observed, trying to give them as much room as he could while still remaining close. If anything went badly he wanted to be able to intervene and put an end to it. “Hey,” Blaine soothed softly, running his fingers across Sebastian’s knuckles. “I’m okay. We’re okay.” He pressed a comforting kiss against Sebastian’s hand to try and sooth his terrified friend. “Sir is going to take care of us, he won’t let anything bad happen.”

“If I may say something,” Nick said, watching the exchange with a kind expression. “I've known Kurt for a long time, he and his family are big supporters of subs’ rights. You’re lucky to have a man like him as your Dom. He’s,” Nick broke off as he tried to find the right words to describe one of his best friends. “He’s a really good guy, and he’ll take care of you.”

Blaine smiled softly back at Nick before he laid still on the bed, Sebastian’s hand still clutched tightly in his, and allowed Ryan to begin to dress the wounds on his back. Ryan gathered the supplies he needed and carefully began cleaning and dressing the wounds. Some of the gashes were deep and would probably leave behind a slight scar, but he was confident he could patch Blaine up in no time. 

Twenty-five minutes later Ryan was nearly done bandaging Blaine’s back when there was a quiet knock on the door. Sebastian jumped slightly and gripped Blaine’s hand tighter, afraid that someone was going to come in and try to break the two of them apart. “Come in,” Ryan called, not taking his eyes off of Blaine’s back. 

Kurt and Miles stepped into the room before shutting the door behind them. Miles went to go sit next to Nick in the back to give them more room and Kurt stood next to Sebastian at the head of the hospital bed. “Hey guys,” Kurt said softly, not wanting to look at the multitude of gashes on Blaine’s back.

Kurt watched as Sebastian’s gaze once again fell to the floor and he tried to make himself seem more submissive as his body tensed up. “Sebastian,” Kurt said, gently resting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian tensed even more at the touch but after a few seconds he seemed to relax and Kurt took that as a sign to step closer to him. Kurt stepped behind Sebastian and allowed him to lean back again his chest, supporting the weight of his body. “It’s okay Sebastian, nothing’s going to happen to you. You’re safe.”

Sebastian refused to take his right hand away from Blaine’s but with his left he reached up behind him and touched his Dom’s shoulder. “Safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this was a little more... technical? Can I say that? Sure, this was a little more technical and probably boring and I'm sorry for that, but at least I added a little bit of fluff at the end right? I know it sucks BUT at least it's longer then my last few chapters right? 
> 
> ILL TRY TO UPDATE IN A WEEK BUT DONT BEHEAD ME IF I DONT MAKE IT.


	7. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're reading this, I'm sure you've realized that there's been a change in the layout of my story. I had originally posted my current chapter 8 as chapter 7, but I've since changed it. So, my previous chapter 7 is now my chapter 8 and I've inserted this lovely gem in its place. I received a lot of comments saying they would like to see more of the week prior to the recent chapter I had posted, and I have complied. The reason I jumped to a week was because to me, it felt like I was going too slow and needed to move things along a little bit. I may have jumped to far into the story, but I've since fixed that. I also had problems finding a way to start, meaning I had problems writing the chapter I am posting now. For what ever reason, I had a huge writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write. Nevertheless, I wrote this. I'm not too happy with the chapter, but I think it gives a better insight as to way Sebastian's history in the next chapter is important. Hopefully, it makes you guys happy.

“Home sweet home,” Kurt said as he opened the door to his house. He stepped inside and let the boys slip in beside him before shutting and locking the door. By the time everything had been legally cleared at Dalton, and Ryan was comfortable with letting Blaine leave, it was well into the claiming hour. Kurt had kept Blaine and Sebastian close to him, terrified they would get swept away in the sea of frantic subs, as they walked out of the school. The buses that had stayed to bring home the Doms not participating in the claiming hour had already left so Miles, after making sure Ryan got home safely with Justine, offered to give them a ride home. 

"My father and step mother or out of town for the week and my step brother is with some of his friends for the weekend," Kurt said as he stepped further into the house. "Basically what I'm saying is we'll have the house to ourselves for a couple of days, at least until Finn gets back." Kurt watched as Sebastian and Blaine looked around the house, frantically trying to take in everything they possibly could. This was unfamiliar territory to them, and the fact that legally Kurt could do whatever he pleased with them had to scare them, no matter how many times Kurt reassured them that his intentions were pure. He knew they were scared and confused, terrified of what was expected of them, and if Kurt was being honest with himself, he was scared too. He had no idea what he was doing, and that simple admission was enough to scare him. Sure he’d been taking classes at McKinley for a while now, and he'd learned from how his father had treated his mother and Carole, but he had no real experience with handling subs, especially subs that were abused as severely as his had been. The thought of unintentionally causing them harm because he was inexperienced scared the shit out of him, but there was nothing he could do. Sebastian and Blaine were his responsibility, and he wasn't going to leave them at Dalton or pass them off to some other training facility simply because he was afraid. What kind of Dom would do that to his subs? He'd made a promise to his boys that he was going to take care of them, and by God he was going to fulfill that promise.

Sebastian and Blaine kept close together, hands nearly touching, as Kurt walked them through the house giving them a tour. He knew it was probably just instinctual, and there was no way he was going to give them any indication that what they were doing was wrong. If sticking close together gave them a security blanket and they could find comfort with each other, then there was no way in hell Kurt was going to jeopardize that. He wanted the two of them to have a relationship with each other. If what he had seen at the punishment earlier today was any indication of how they felt about each other, Kurt knew that trying to sever the bond, which was something he would never do, would only hurt them even more then they had already been hurt. The two of them were soul bonded to each other just as much as he was soul bonded to them, and the relationship between the two of them was just as important to him then the relationship the three of them shared. Sebastian and Blaine had known each other for months, and had found comfort within each other's arms. They'd only known him for a few hours and he knew gaining their full trust was going to take time.

Kurt gave them a tour of the moderately sized house, not leaving anything out. Eventually the three of them came to Kurt’s room. “And this,” Kurt said with a sigh as he opened the door, “is my room... our room I guess.” Kurt watched as Sebastian and Blaine took in the room, nervous energy still flowing through them. Kurt’s bed, easily big enough for the three of them, was centered on the wall across from the door. There was a nightstand on each side of the four poster bed, with matching lamps on each table. A neatly organized desk, complete with computer and rolling chair, took up a majority of the left wall. Centered on the wall next to the doorway stood a large dresser. A stereo rested atop the dresser and a flat screen TV was mounted on the wall above it. An additional two doorways were situated on the remaining wall. The room was large and tastefully decorated, but what else would you expect from someone like Kurt.

“Anything and everything in this room is now yours as well. You don’t need permission to use anything, in fact I would prefer if you didn't ask for permission to do most things. I want you guys to have the freedom to roam around, I'm not going to give you a strict schedule or detailed list of what is acceptable and what isn't. What’s mine is now yours,” Kurt said, walking over to the doorways on the opposite wall. 

“My closet.” Kurt opened the door, showing off his large, fully stalked, walk in closet. “I know you don’t really have any belongings, including clothing, so you’ll have to make do with what I have until we can get to the mall. Once you both are settled, I'm going to have to contact your parents, just to let them know what's been going on. If there's anything in particular you'd like me to ask for, I'd be happy to relay the message, or let you relay the message if that's something you'd be in agreement to. I don't want to push you. If any one of you wanted to have some sort of relationship with your parents, or any siblings you might have, I will allow it. As long as they treat you with the respect that you deserve, I have no problem with you contacting them, or anyone from your past." Kurt watched the expressions on both boys' faces shift ever so slightly. They were both very good at hiding their emotions but Kurt was trained to pick up on subtle changes in reaction to see what they were really feeling. Their parents were the ones who willingly signed them up for the Academy, and there was probably some mixed emotions when it came to that. However, he believed at least attempting to re-establish some sort of relationship between the boys in their past was important, as long as it wasn't going to be harmful for their well-being. "By the end of the week, I promise you’ll have your own wardrobe. You’re my subs, and it’s my job to provide everything that you need.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine said, smiling up at Kurt. “You've been really kind to us so far. Not every Master would be as kind as you have been.”

Kurt smiled back and ran a hand down Blaine’s cheek. Blaine closed his eyes and subconsciously rubbed his cheek against Kurt's hand. “No need to thank me, Blaine. You’ll find out soon enough that I’m not like the Doms you've learned about at Dalton. How’s your back feeling?”

Blaine glanced away for a few seconds before looking back at Kurt. He didn't want to upset or anger his Dom by going into detail about the pain he was in right now. “Don’t worry, Sir. I can handle it, I've had much worse before.”

Kurt smiled sadly. “I know, and that makes my heart ache. You didn't deserve that, neither one of you deserved the hell you've been put through.” Kurt turned towards Sebastian and gripped his hand loosely. “I know you’re scared, both of you are scared,” Kurt glanced over at Blaine. He watched as they both tried to morph their expressions into neutral looks, trying to hid what they really felt. "You can't hide from me, boys. I can see you for what you really are. You're scared, confused, and that's totally understandable. You're reacting the way you think I would want you to react, the way that Dalton has drilled into your head is the proper way to react. I know you have this twisted idea of who you have to be to please me in your head. I just want you guys to know that most of what you learned at Dalton, does not apply here. I’m not here to abuse you and take advantage of you. You may be my subs, but that doesn't give me the right to take over your lives. I want both of you to know that you have certain freedoms, but we’ll get to that later. For now, I want to show you something.”

Kurt opened up the last door and walked into a rather simple, but large bathroom. Across the room one the far wall rested another door. “This is my bathroom, now our bathroom. I know a common punishment at Dalton was revoking bathroom privileges, just know that that will never happen here. Feel free to use the bathroom as much as you need to.”

“Now,” Kurt said, walking over to the opposite door. “This is what I really wanted to show you.” Kurt opened the door and walked into another bedroom. “This, all of this, is yours.” The room was decorated simply, but tastefully, almost matching Kurt’s. There were two double beds separated by a single nightstand that held a lamp and an alarm clock. The room was equipped with a similar desk to the one in Kurt’s room, a computer, two separate dressers, and a flat screen TV. 

“I asked my father to set this up for me, just in case I ended up finding my subs while I was still living at home. We call it the guest room, but honestly, we hardly ever have guests over. It’s really just a place for you guys to go if you need to get away. If there's anything that you'd like to add, just let me know and we can go shopping. I really want the two of you to explore your own hobbies. I really didn't want to rush you are anything, hence the reason why I had this all set up in the first place. There’s two beds, but you guys could sleep together if that’s what you’re more comfortable with. I want the two of you to have a relationship, a relationship of whatever you're comfortable with. Anything that would be considered normal between you two, feel free to do it. It doesn't matter to me. And of course, you’re always welcome to sleep with me in my room. But I'm not trying to push you into doing something you're not ready for. I know both of you have been victimized by McKinley Doms at the Witness Ceremony, and the last thing I want is to bring up any bad memories. I just wanted to be able to give you guys the opportunity to choose.” 

Blaine and Sebastian had been abused by those who had authority over them at Dalton, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the two of them had often sought out comfort with each other. It seemed only natural to him that they would want to share a room, share a bed, with each other. Him on the other hand, would have to wait until they gained his trust. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was screw things up to the point where neither one of them felt comfortable being around him, hence the reason he was trying to give them as much freedom as he possibly could. Kurt wanted to give them their own haven, and if that haven sometimes came with time away from him, he was fine with it. Whatever they needed to feel safe in his house, he would provide.

“That door right there,” Kurt said, pointing across the room, “leads to a large walk in closet. The other one,” he said, pointing to the other door, “leads to the hallway. Both the hallway door and the bathroom door lock from the inside, feel free to use them if it’s absolutely necessary. I want the two of you to know you have the right to privacy. This is as much your home as it is mine.”

Kurt watched as the gears began to turn in Sebastian and Blaine’s heads. They weren't used to having so much freedom, and Kurt could tell by their reactions that this was going to be hard for them to understand. Every aspect of their lives were put on a strict schedule at Dalton, and they had lived like that for a long time. The thought of all the sudden having so much freedom had to be mind-boggling for them.

“I don’t know what to say, Sir,” Blaine opened up, voice hesitant at first. He was still taking in the room around them, and no doubt the act of just giving them a room that was theirs was a strange idea to them. “We've been taught to expect a certain kind of treatment since the day we arrived at Dalton, and everything you have done so far has gone against that treatment. They tried to make me believe that all Doms wanted absolute control over their submissives, but I knew that wasn't always the case. I'd seen differently and from the moment your name appeared on my wrist, I hoped that you would prove everyone wrong. I would... I would fantasize about what it was like to actually meet you, to interact with you, and can I just say that you've blown every fantasy I've ever had out of the water. You're kind, caring, and loyal, Sir, and I can't help but feel safe with you. I’m so lucky to have you as my Dom, and I'm even luckier to share the same Dom as Sebastian. I am so glad that we've found our home with you. Sebastian deserves a Dom like you.”

“You, Blaine, deserve a Dom like me, just as much as Sebastian does. The both of you deserve a lot better than the life you've lived at Dalton. You are so eager to please, so eager to submit, and it kills me that a school like Dalton has taken those traits of yours and exploited them. Everyone deserves to feel safe and protected,” Kurt said, being completely honest. “The subs at Dalton deserve better than the treatment they have received and I cannot begin to explain the happiness I feel now that you guys are out of there. I have you, you guys have me, and I’m happy with that.”

Blaine smiled and took a step forward, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Kurt. “Thank you, Sir. I couldn't have asked for a better Dom.” Sebastian stood off to the side, wanting to join in but afraid to ruin the moment the two of them were having. Kurt picked up on this almost immediately and drew the boy into their embrace, not wanting Sebastian to feel like he was being left out.

That was Kurt's biggest worry, once he found out that he would eventually receive to subs. He was terrified that he would show one sub more attention then the other unintentionally, and make them feel like they weren't as loved. Now that he had met his boys, he knew that he would do anything he possibly could to make the two of them feel like they had his undivided attention. Of course, there were probably going to be times when one sub needed his full attention over the other, but there would never come a time when he loved one more than the other. 

Kurt smiled and pulled both Sebastian and Blaine to him. “Of course, Blaine. Again, there’s no need to thank me for what I've done. You deserve this, both of you deserve this, and I’m just happy to have you here with me.” Kurt could tell Sebastian was nervous and timid, definitely more so than Blaine, and it was probably going to take more of his time to get Sebastian to open up and come out of his shell then it would to get Blaine to open up. “Alright, now, it’s getting late and you two are probably starving. I’m going to go make dinner, you guys can stay up here in relax if you’d like, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

The boys glanced at each other for a few seconds before nodding. “Perfect.” Kurt stepped up and pressed a kiss to Sebastian and Blaine’s foreheads. “I’ll see you soon.”

******

“You look tired,” Sebastian said, carefully helping Blaine over to one of the double beds. Sebastian pulled back the covers and Blaine slid in, careful not to jostle his back. “You should tell Sir how bad your back is really hurting you.” Sebastian may have been nervous about finally reaching his new home, but his attention never drifted from worrying about how Blaine was feeling.

“He doesn't need anything more to worry about right now,” Blaine said. “Come lay down with me, please,” Blaine said, pulling Sebastian down beside him. “We haven’t really talked much today.”

Sebastian settled beside Blaine, snuggling down next to him. He didn't want to get in trouble by Kurt, but he really did need some sort of contact with Blaine right now. Besides, if what Kurt had told them today was true, he was fine with the two of the maintaining contact with each. “Everything’s different then I thought it was going to be,” Sebastian said with a soft sigh.

“I know,” Blaine said, soothing a hand through Sebastian’s hair. “It was shocking at first, to think that we're a part of a soul bond, but now that I've thought about it, it doesn't surprise me much. We've always been drawn together, Seb, since the moment we got assigned to the same room. You've always been able to comfort me, and I've always been able to comfort you, before I even really knew who you were. Now we both have the same Dom, and he's so perfect in every way. Do you remember how I always told you that you deserved better than what Dalton had to offer? I told you once we got out of Dalton I was going to show you how a real Dom treats their subs. Kurt’s that kind of person, he’s going to take care of us.”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said softly, resting his head on Blaine’s chest. “The bond me and Sir share is strong, I feel a remarkable connection to him, and I don't want to think that he would ever deceive us. Remember those training episodes we were put through at Dalton? They’d put us through situations where we’d have a decent Dom who'd tell us it was okay to forget some aspects of our training, but then once we got comfortable and let down our guard, we’d get punished for not following our training. What if that's another situation like this? What if Sir's just telling us that we have all these freedoms, but once we start accepting it, he's going to take them away from us.”

“Oh Sebastian,” Blaine said with a sad smile, running the pad of his fingers down Sebastian's cheek. “I don’t believe that Kurt is that type of person. He wouldst give us so much freedom, give us our own room, if he didn't care about us. Since the moment we met him, he’s been trying to keep us from harm. He stopped the punishment before you got hurt, Seb, he wouldn't do that if he didn't care.”

“But he didn't stop the punishment before you got hurt,” Sebastian said frantically, on the verge of a panic attack. “And you got hurt for something that was my fault. I’m the one who crawled into bed with you, I’m the one who laid my head on your chest, they found us because of me, this is all my fault.”

“Stop,” Blaine said, his voice stern but soothing. “Please Sebastian, don’t blame this on yourself. I’m fine, I'll heal perfectly fine in a week or so. I've had much worse, I can handle this. Besides, if we wouldn't have been punished, Kurt never would have found us. We’d probably be a victim of one of the brutal Doms or one of the "nurses" right now at Dalton, with no say in preventing the attack from happening. Not to mention the fact that they were going to keep us apart indefinitely. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you.”

Sebastian buried his face in Blaine’s neck and inhaled, instantly calming down. “I’m scared, Blaine. I don’t know what to expect. Everything Sir has asked of us so far has been different from what I've learned my entire life.”

“I know, but you’re not alone. I’ll be here for you the entire way, Seb. I’m scared to, I don’t know what’s expected of me. But I do know that I have faith in Sir, he’s going to take care of us, and that I know for sure.” Blaine shifted so he was laying on his stomach, head resting on Sebastian’s chest, fingers running up and down his side gently. "We're safe here, Sebastian. For the first time in a long time, we are safe here. We don't have to worry about being attacked at school or those harsh schedules."

Sebastian sighed and rested a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down slowly. “I know, Blaine, I know. It’s just… hard.”

*******

“No, Dad, you don’t need to come home. You've had this trip planned for a long time now, I'm not going to let you cancel your trip because of me. I'm fine, everything is fine. You and Carole deserve this break,” Kurt said as he stirred the hamburger on the stove. “I’ll be okay until you get back.”

“You sure Kurt?” Burt asked over the phone.

“Yeah, Dad, I’m sure. I just wanted you to know what happened. I’ll see you when you get home. Love you, bye,” Kurt hung up the phone only to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. “Hey, Sebastian,” he said with a smile.

“Hello, Sir. I’m sorry, I know you said you wanted us to relax, but Blaine fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him. He’s been through a lot lately,” Sebastian said, nearly beginning to ramble as he got more and more nervous.

Kurt turned the hamburger down and turned around so he was looking at Sebastian. “I’d say you both have been through a lot lately.”

Sebastian nodded and took a step forward. He swallowed heavily before falling to his knees on the cold linoleum. “I want to… be of service to you, Sir. I’m trained, I know what I’m doing, just tell me what you would like, please. I want to... I want to make you happy.”

Kurt shook his head and fell to his knees in front of Sebastian. “Oh, hun,” he said, taking Sebastian’s face in his. “I don’t need anything from you right now. Eventually, perhaps, but I’d never do anything with you against your will. I don't think either one of use are ready for that step yet. I know what you’re getting at, and I’m sure Dalton has twisted your view on sexual submission, but as of now, all I want is for you to get used to being here. Blaine needs to heal, you need to heal, and the both of you need to get used to having someone in your life like me before we even begin to talk about what you're trying to offer me right now. I know you think you owe me something, but that's not true. You don't owe me anything, Sebastian, and that's the honest to God truth.”

Sebastian bowed his head and closed his eyes. Kurt could tell he felt absolutely humiliated. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Sir. I don’t know how to please you. Everything is different and I’m so confused, I don’t understand anything. All I want is to make you happy.”

Kurt gripped Sebastian’s chin gently and pulled up, forcing Sebastian to look him in the eyes. “I don’t expect you to be perfect, Sebastian, because no one is perfect. Everyone gets scared, confused, and lost. It's okay not to know what to do, that's why I'm here. I'm here to be your guide, your Dom, your partner. You’re life so far has been completely different than what I expect of you, simply because I don’t expect anything from you. You've been abused, Sebastian, and I know that you probably don’t believe that you could be abused, but you can. Your sub status doesn't allow others to take advantage of you, and that's exactly what has been happening. You’re confused, and I’m sorry that I can’t alleviate that confusion right away. Just know that I’m going to help you understand who you are and what rights you have. I don't want you to think that you need to understand everything right away, it's going to take time, and one thing you should know about me is that I have incredible patience when it comes to situations like this.”

Sebastian couldn't find the courage to speak right away but he eventually smiled and nodded his head. “Thank you, Sir, thank you so much.”

Kurt smiled and helped Sebastian to his feet. “That’s my job. Now, would you like to help me finish cooking?”

Sebastian nodded and together the two of them finished dinner.

*******

The rest of the night had gone relatively smoothly. After Sebastian and Kurt finished dinner, Sebastian ran to get Blaine while Kurt set the table. There was a round of confusion when the two of them arrived and found that the table was set for three. It took some convincing from Kurt, considering the fact that Sebastian was shocked they would be allowed to eat at the table, but eventually all of them were seated and they had a relatively peaceful dinner. Once dinner was finished, the three of them took turns taking showers. Kurt laid out sweatpants and t-shirts that he usually didn't wear but knew would fit the boys fine, and after the three of them had finished showering and dressing, they laid in bed watching movies.

By the end of the second movie, Kurt suggested it was time for them all to sleep. Even though Blaine and Sebastian said they were fine with sleeping with Kurt, Kurt could tell they were still not entirely comfortable with sleeping with him. After some gentle prompting, they both admitted they would feel more comfortable sleeping in their own room, as long as they were allowed to leave the bathroom doors connecting the two rooms together open. Kurt agreed and after he made sure that both of his boys were sound asleep, he retreated to his own bedroom.

That night, Kurt lay in bed for a while, letting his mind wander. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened that day, and everything that still needed to happen. He’d found his subs, both of them, at one of the worst training schools he had ever had the misfortune of coming across. Just thinking about the abuse that Sebastian and Blaine were subjected to made him sick. When he showed up at Dalton that morning he never expected to come across his subs, it was a huge shock to him.

But, even though he had found his subs, there was still a lot of things to go over. He needed to outfit them, which he knew was going to cost a lot of money but there wasn't going to be any complaining. Sebastian and Blaine needed to be completely outfitted, and Kurt didn't care how much it cost to make it happen. He also needed to contact their families and let them know what was going on. That would have to wait until he had a along conversation with them separately about what they were comfortable with. And, probably the most important thing on his to do list, he needed to buy some sort of collar for the both of them. It was technically illegal to not collar your subs, and the last thing he wanted to happen was for them to be assaulted because some fool thought that they were unclaimed. Kurt absolutely detested collars, however. The subs at Dalton were issued a standard collar that had the Academy's information on it, but Kurt thought they were tacky and horrible. 

His father had gotten both his mother, when she was alive, and Carole necklaces as a form of collar but that was not typically acceptable for boys. Kurt laid awake for another hour just thinking about possible collar options. It'd have to be something custom made, Kurt wanted only the best for his subs, and it'd probably be something in the form of a bracelet. Something that was classy and could go with almost every outfit. He had a lot of idea flowing through him, and was really tempted to get up and start sketching them out. However, he didn't want to wake up Sebastian and Blaine as a result of his late night rustling.

Outside a chaotic storm raged on. Thunder sounded out through the silence of the nearly pitch black room and flashes of purple light periodically shined through his window, illuminating his bedroom. The sound of heavy rain could be heard pounding down in droves on the roof above him. Storms had never really bothered Kurt, on the contrary, he actually enjoyed them. There was something about the rumbling sound of thunder and pouring rain that calmed him down, and almost always helped him sleep better when he was experiencing a sleepless night.

Kurt had nearly drifted off to sleep when suddenly, there was a loud cry from the other room. Kurt was out of bed in an instant, racing across the joined bathroom and into the other room in a matter of seconds. Once he was in the room, he noticed that the lamp was on. Sebastian was thrashing around on the bed and Blaine was trying, but obviously failing, to calm him down. “He’s having a nightmare,” Blaine said, turning to Kurt. “Usually I can get him to calm down but this one must be really bad. He suffers from nightmares with the occasional night terror, has ever since he was a kid.”

“It’s alright,” Kurt said, stepping forward as Blaine stepped back to give him room. “Sebastian,” Kurt called out calmly as he carefully knelt beside the bed. “You’re okay.” Sebastian was thrashing back and forth, sweat pouring off in droves as he fought off his nightmare. There was nothing Kurt could do right now to alleviate the fear that Sebastian was experiencing, and that broke his heart. Kurt talked calmly to him, hands gently shaking him as he attempted to wake up his terrified sub. 

Soon enough Sebastian woke up, gasping for breath. His eyes shifted frantically throughout the room, automatically trying to curl himself into a ball. Once he caught sight of Kurt, he gave a chocked sob and unconsciously reached for him at the same time his body jerked away, afraid to get reprimanded. "Master," Sebastian forced out, voice shaking with absolute terror. Kurt had no idea what he had been dreaming about, but he could tell by his reaction that it had to have been relatively bad.

“Hey,” Kurt said, his tone never straying from calm and soothing. “You’re okay, Sebastian, no one’s going to hurt you.” Kurt kept his hands away from Sebastian, afraid to set him off, but he never stopped talking. Kurt kept speaking soothing words as Sebastian slowly began to calm down. Soon enough Kurt listened and watched as his heartbeat slowed, his breathing grew more even, and he was finally able to look Kurt in the eyes.

“Sir, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I’m sorry, please, don’t punish me,” Sebastian mumbled frantically, trying to get out of bed, to do what Kurt had no idea.

“Hey,” Kurt said, hesitantly reaching out a hand to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder. When his arm wasn't immediately shaken off he squeezed gently, trying to rub some calm into him. “You’re okay, Sebastian. I’m not mad at you, you’re not going to be punished. You did nothing wrong, hun, you can’t help what you dream about. I'm not angry at you, you're okay. I just need you to calm down for me, do you think you can do that?” 

Sebastian nodded and took a deep breath as he folded his hands in his lap. Kurt was quiet for a few seconds, slowly rubbing circles into his shoulder. Once he thought Sebastian was calm enough, he opened his mouth to speak. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sebastian shook his head frantically, looking up at Kurt. Instantly his breathing grew ragged once more and he was on the verge of a panic attack. Obviously talking about it wasn't an option right now. “No, Sir, please, I’m not ready to talk right now. I’m sorry, I’m so-”

“Hey,” Kurt said, his voice remaining absolutely calm. “Shh, you’re okay, Sebastian. I’m not angry, you don’t need to talk right now if you're not comfortable. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for. Tell me what you need from me.”

Sebastian was quiet for a long time before he gained the courage to speak once again, his voice barely above that of a whisper. “Stay with me, please,” he begged.

“Of course,” Kurt said, pulling back the blankets and slipping in beside Sebastian. Kurt laid back, pulled up the covers once more so they were both covered, and waited for Sebastian to make the next move. Soon enough, Sebastian scooted closer to Kurt, eventually going as far as to rest his head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before Sebastian was laying against Kurt’s side, arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section, face buried in his neck. Sebastian began to cry silently, soaking the shoulder of Kurt’s shirt as his chest heaved with heart wrenching sobs. Whether it was because of his nightmare or the pent up emotion from previous days, Kurt didn't care. All he cared about was getting Sebastian to calm down. “Shh,” Kurt said soothingly, running a hand up and down his back. "You're okay, Seb, I've got you. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe." Kurt laid there, hands soothing up down Sebastian’s back as he cried into his shoulder. 

It wasn't long before Sebastian was sound asleep, finally completely spent from his terror soaked dream and all the crying he had just done. Kurt shifted slightly, careful not to wake Sebastian up, to a more comfortable position. He turned his head to see Blaine still standing there, slightly in shock.

“That was one of the worst night terrors I've seen him experience, and it doesn't help that there's a storm outside. He really doesn't like storms. I’m usually the only one who can get him to calm down,” Blaine whispered, running a hand carefully through Sebastian’s hair. “He doesn't take to a lot of people, even though he craves some sort of dominance. The fact that he was able to relax so completely in your arms means that he really does trust you, Sir, and you will never understand how happy that makes me. Sebastian hasn't exactly had the best upbringing, and it's hard for him to relax and show emotion. I’m glad he has you, Sir... I’m glad we have you.”

Kurt smiled and lifted a hand up to grab Blaine’s, pressing it to his lips. “I’m glad I found you guys today, I don't know what I would have done if I would have found out after I graduated that you were only a short drive away from me this entire time." Kurt laughed humorously and let go of Blaine's hand. "You have me now, and there's nothing that I won't do to make sure the two of you are safe and happy. Now, why don’t you get some sleep? You’re exhausted. I’ll change your bandages in the morning.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said, retreating to the other bed. It took a second for him to get settled, Kurt could only hope that the pain medication he had given him was working in relieving some of the pain he was feeling. “Goodnight, Sir.”

“Goodnight, Blaine,” Kurt said softly. Once Blaine was in bed, Kurt waited until he was sure the other boy was fast asleep. Once he was sure Blaine was asleep, Kurt pressed a kiss into Sebastian’s hair and joined his subs in a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. This is my longest chapter yet, *pause for applause.* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it gives a lot of insight into how everyone is reacting to the changes that are coming about and I kind of do like this, despite the fact that I only just realized there's not much Blaine in this chapter (oops). I debated having Kurt back away at the end and just letting Blaine step in, but I couldn't resist writing a fluffy scene between Blaine and Sebastian. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment. If I end up using it I'll be sure to give you credit for your wonderful idea.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the confusion.


	8. Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT NOTE. 
> 
> Hello there my lovely readers. If you've noticed for whatever reason that I have an update, and when going to read the newest chapter realize that you've already read it before, hear this (read this?). I inserted another chapter before this one. You'll need to go read the new chapter 7 to read my update. The note also explains more about what happened.
> 
> IF YOURE A NEW READER AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME READING
> 
> Ignore this note and just keep on reading.
> 
> Enjoy.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sebastian, I've heard a lot about you,” Emma said as Sebastian sat down in her office. It’d already been a week but Blaine and he were only just know starting at the sub section of McKinley, Kurt had wanted to make sure his subs were settled before he subjected them to new treatment. The section was run by Emma Pillsbury, a sub that Kurt had always spoken highly of. Sebastian glanced around her office, noticing everything was spotless and positioned in a way that couldn't be anything but deliberate. The office was warm and colorful and Sebastian couldn't help but feel safe and relaxed here.

Sebastian had always believed McKinley was just a school for Doms, and it had started off like that. Recently however they’d been incorporating a small sub section so that the Doms that had already found their subs could enroll them if they felt it necessarily. Even more recently, with the enrolling of subs that had been abused in one way or another, there was a smaller subsection dedicated to helping abused subs. The school was on the same campus as McKinley, but a different building, and had tight security. You had to have a pretty good reason to enter, and the building was almost completely void of all Doms. The principle was strict on making sure that the subs didn't come in contact with anyone but the few Doms that worked in that section or their own Doms. Not that she did it to be controlling, but because Sue Sylvester wanted to create a safe haven for the subs there without a threat of anything bad happening to them. It was put into place to provide a safe learning environment for the subs there.

Blaine had already had his session with Mrs. Pillsbury early this morning, one that Sebastian and Kurt weren't allowed to attend. Kurt had dropped the two of them off that morning with a promise to check in on them during lunch. The session was supposed to be similar to a therapy session, and everything that was spoken in that room would remain between the two of them. Despite that, Sebastian was still nervous. He was terrified he would end up speaking the wrong thing and angering Kurt because of it.

“I know you’re nervous, but there’s no reason to be,” Mrs. Pillsbury continued. “What we speak in this room is to remain between the two of us, and I assure you I know how to keep a secret. I know this is very overwhelming for you, but I’m here to talk. I like to provide a safe environment for the subs who enter my office. We have as long as you need, why don’t you start off by telling me a little about yourself and what you’re most afraid of?”

Sebastian was quiet for a long time, afraid to speak. For a year now he’d been brainwashed into believing that subs don’t speak, that they don’t feel, that what they had to say didn't matter, and it was hard to find his voice. But the room was warm and comforting, and there was just something about Mrs. Pillsbury that Sebastian couldn't help but trust. He opened his mouth to say something, and once he did he just couldn't stop. 

“I grew up in a very wealthy family,” Sebastian started off. “I’m an only child and I learned from a very young age what was expected of me. To my Mother, image is everything, and I had very strict rules about who I was allowed to hang with, what I was allowed to wear, when I was allowed to speak. She is a… very controlling person and she has a lot of very controlling friends. We'd attend parties and it was always clear to see who was the sub and who was the Dom. My Dad is a sub, and my Mother was very controlling Dom. My Dad wasn't allowed to do anything without permission. He spoke when spoken to, he ate what he was told, and he did everything around the house. When I was younger he took care of me, my Mother couldn't be bothered to stay around and care for a snot nosed brat. Her words, not mine. She never wanted children and after I was born… she had my father castrated so he couldn't produce any more children. My Dad raised me. He's the one who took care of me and taught me everything I needed to know when I was younger. However, once I turned five my Mother decided that I was old enough to take care of myself and my Dad wasn't allowed to be in contact with me anymore. It broke his heart and mine.

“My Mother was a very cold person. She never showed any affection for me, and there’s no doubt in my mind that she doesn't have an ounce of compassion in her body for me. But she did teach me how Doms and subs are supposed to behave. She’d use my father as an example. She trained and punished him in front of me. ‘This is how a real Dom behaves,’ she’d say. ‘And this is how subs are to remain, on their hands and knees.’ I watched my Dad break into pieces throughout my life. She broke him down into something I doubt his family would even recognize. It killed me to see my father like that, but there was nothing I could do. I tried to take care of him the best I could whenever she was away, but she had a knack for making sure he never really received any compassion. Despite that, my Dad knows how much I love him and I know how much he loves me.

“Mother always expected me to be a Dom. She trained me even before I got my mark, maybe she tried to influence my biological clock or something,” Sebastian laughed and looked down at his entwined hands. “Clearly it didn't work because I’m sitting here in front of you right now. When my sub mark came and my mom shipped me off to Dalton, I watched my father break completely.” Sebastian looked up then, eyes watering slightly. “My Dad broke because I was a sub. Because he knew the life that I had ahead for me. He didn't want that. I watched him fight back the day they took me away. He screamed and he begged my Mother not to take me there, and as a punishment for disobeying she broke his arm.”

Sebastian gave a broken laugh and swallowed. “I knew my place when I got there. It was easy for me to fit in to their training, because I had seen how subs are supposed to behave my entire life. I was… I was desperate for any sort of control and so when they took over, I let them. I easily slipped into my place in life. I become the perfect submissive they tried to make everyone into. I was used as an example of how sub training at Dalton worked. When prospective parents would show up looking for a demonstration, they’d call for me and use me to show how well behave they could make their children.”

Sebastian stopped talking and clenched his hands into fists, looking up. “The reason I’m telling you this is because from a very young age I've had this idea in my head of how subs are supposed to behave. I was trained to be a mindless sub, because I thought whoever my Dom was, that’s what they would want me to be. And now I've met Sir, and everything is different. Blaine and I share the same Dom, I’m in a new town and new school. Everything isn't what I thought it was going to be. I keep messing up. Sir isn't a Dom that I've ever come in contact with before and I don’t know how to be good for him. He’s so different and I don’t understand. He doesn't want a mindless sub, and I don’t know how to be that for him. Blaine does and Blaine is so much better than I am. He and Blaine click so easily because he knows what to do and how to behave and all I do is screw up. I don’t react how he wants me to, I don’t act like he wants me to, I’m so scared and confused. I don’t want Sir to throw me aside. He’s good to me and I don’t want to leave him or Blaine. I wouldn't be surprised if he likes Blaine more than me. I’ll never be good enough for him, I’ll never be what he needs, I’ll never-”

Sebastian was starting to breathe heavily and his chest was beginning to tighten. His heart was pounding in his chest and his ears were ringing. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't see straight, all he could think about was how much of a failure he was to his Dom. Sebastian began to hyperventilate as his body shook and he gripped the arms of the chair in an attempt to ground himself. 

“Sebastian.” Sebastian could slightly hear a voice trying to break through the roar in his ears but it wasn't loud enough. Sebastian felt the chair being pulled back slightly and his head was pushed between his knees. Suddenly the room stopped swimming and the roaring in his ears dissipated. It was a while before his heart stopped pounding and his breathing slowed. Once everything was relatively back to normal he slowly sat up to see Mrs. Pillsbury sitting beside him, her hands on his back. 

She was humming softly as her smooth hands rubbed up and down his back in soothing patterns. “There, that’s better, right?” she asked, standing up. She walked over to the water cooler and handed Sebastian a glass of cold water. “Drink this slowly, okay?”

Sebastian took the paper cup in his hands and took small swallows until it was gone, setting the cup on the desk. “Thank you,” he said, face heating up in embarrassment. He’d never had a panic attack with anyone but Blaine, a truth which was very embarrassing to him. 

“No need to thank me, I’d have a very angry Kurt Hummer to deal with if I didn't take care of his sub. Besides, that’s my job. Now,” she said, straightening up the pens on her desk slightly before folding her hands. “Do you understand what just happened?”

“I had a panic attack,” Sebastian said, face still red with embarrassment. 

Mrs. Pillsbury nodded her head. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Sebastian, it’s totally understandable. Your upbringing has been less than normal and I need you to understand that what just happened was totally normal. It doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make you horrible, it makes you human.”

Sebastian nodded but was still too embarrassed to speak.

“Sometimes,” Mrs. Pillsbury spoke, choosing her words carefully. “We have this expectation of what is supposed to happen in our heads, and when we find out something differently it can be rather shocking. I was like you once. I used to think that I had everything figured out, that I knew exactly what was expected of me. But I was wrong.”

Mrs. Pillsbury sighed and turned in her chair. “I’m going to tell you something that I don’t tell many people. Mostly because it’s rather embarrassing.” She pulled up her long sleeve shirt and removed the cuff that covered her Doms name. There was a thick and jagged scar that ran across her wrist but Sebastian could just make out the name Ken Tanaka.

“But I thought-” Sebastian started only to be interrupted.

“That William Schuester was my Dom? He is, but he wasn't my intended Dom. Sometimes biology screws up and they put two incompatible people together. Such was the case with me and him. He was a very controlling person who liked his house and his sub a specific way. If you haven’t noticed yet,” she said, gesturing around at her spotless office, “I’m incredibly OCD, an attribute I picked up from my life with him. When you're subjected to a life like I was it's hard to believe that you wouldn't come out with something like that. I was always messing up. No matter what I did, nothing was perfect. I tried so hard to be perfect for him, but everything I did was wrong, and he made sure to tell me so at least ten times a day. Finally I messed up one too many times and he decided to cut his losses. He cut across his name on my wrist, officially severing my tie to him. It was a long time before I was okay again. I got this job here and I met Will. And he… he taught me a lot of stuff. He fixed my twisted view on how subs should be treated, and he is the kindest man I have ever met.

“The thing is, when we first met I was a lot like you,” she said with a soft smile. “I was scared and alone and I thought I had everything right in my head, but I didn't, and he taught me that. The point is, is that you may be confused and scared right now, but it does get better. Kurt is a fantastic human being, Sebastian, and you are so lucky to have him. There is nothing you could ever do to make him not love you, or to make him get rid of you. You’re his, just as much as Blaine is, and it doesn't matter how long it takes you to realize that, Kurt will always be patiently waiting. You belong to him, just as much as he belongs to you.”

Sebastian was quiet for a long time, unable to remove his gaze from the floor. Mrs. Pillsbury’s story was sad, but it had a happy ending. It made him hope that maybe he could eventually find happiness like she did. Sebastian really did love his Dom, and he loved Blaine, he didn't want to do anything to make them hate him and throw him away. It didn't matter if Blaine and Kurt had already hit it off, there was room for the two them in Kurt’s heart and Sebastian was going to make sure he carved away his place. “Thank you, Mrs. Pillsbury. You've really helped me out.”

Emma smiled and took Sebastian’s hand. “If you ever need anyone, just let me know. My door is always open, Sebastian, don’t hesitate to knock.”

Sebastian smiled and stood up, nodding before he turned around and walked out the door. That had gone better than he expected it to. When he stepped outside he saw Kurt sitting on the benches outside, Blaine laying down with his head resting in his lap.

“Hey,” Kurt said, standing up, careful not to knock Blaine to the floor, as soon as Sebastian emerged. “You were gone for a while, you okay?” Sebastian looked up at the clock only to realize he had been gone for over an hour.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I didn't realize how long I was gone. Please forgive me, we just got to talking and I lost track of time. I’m sorry I didn't realize-” Sebastian was cut off with a finger to his lips.

“Shh,” Kurt said, stroking his thumb across Sebastian’s cheek. “You’re okay, I’m not angry. That session was for you to talk as much as you need to, no need to apologize. You hungry? Me and Blaine were thinking of going to grab some lunch.” Kurt wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s waist, fingers curing gently over his hip in a comforting touch. 

Sebastian smiled and hesitantly relaxed against Kurt’s side. “I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was mostly dialogue, but a lot of people have been asking for more background information so walah. Hope you liked it.


	9. Claimings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting pretty good at this whole "updating with in a couple of days thing," wouldn't you say? As always, comments, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Hello, Mrs. Smythe?” Kurt asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. It was the day after Blaine and Sebastian had started at McKinley’s submissive division and Kurt was only just now gathering up the courage to call their parents. Logically, he knew he had to. Emotionally, he wasn't prepared. Sebastian and Blaine had been through so much hell and all Kurt wanted to do was shield them from any pain they could possibly receive, even if it came from the people who were supposed to take care of them. 

Kurt and Sebastian had had a long talk. He knew bits and pieces about the way Sebastian was raised, including how his mother felt about subs and their place in society, and he needed to be perfectly aware of what his sub wanted from this phone call. The last thing he wanted to do was to harm him in any way. Sebastian was fragile, even if it was hard for him to admit it, and Kurt would do anything to protect him. Sebastian, who was still under the impression that he didn't deserve any sort of opinion, didn't really know what he wanted. They talked some more and finally came to the conclusion that Kurt would call and see what happened before they made any decisions. 

“That would be me,” Kurt heard from over the phone. 

“May I ask who I have the pleasure of speaking to?” Sebastian's Mother said. Kurt glanced over at the clock, checking to make sure he still had plenty of time. Kurt had sent Blaine and Sebastian upstairs to watch a movie while he made a few calls, he didn't want them to hear the conversation that was about to take place in case it went down hill.

“My name is Kurt Hummel,” he said, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't equipped to deal with this, he had no idea what he was doing, and yet, he needed to. It was his obligation as a Dom. “I’m sure you recognized my name, I’m your son’s Dom.”

The line was quiet for a long time before Sebastian’s mom spoke up. “Aw, I see. I suppose you've come in to contact with my son for whatever reason. I'm sure he'll be easy to control, I spent years teaching him how subs were to be treated and then I sent him to Dalton.. Is he still at Dalton?”

Kurt sighed. “No, he’s not. I've withdrawn him from the Academy and taken him home with me, where I will continue his training. I just thought you and his Dad had the right to know.” 

“His Father really doesn't have the right to anything but that’s beside the point.” Kurt’s hands clenched as he tried to control his anger. Her blatant disregard of her husband's rights angered him more than anything, and he couldn't imagine what it was like for Sebastian to witness so much animosity at a young age. “I've invested thousands of dollars into his training at Dalton in hopes that he’d learn his rightful place, the fact that you've taken him out before he even had the chance to complete his training saddens me. I've known the headmaster for years and he knows what he's doing. It's a shame you haven't taken an advantage of that opportunity. If it's money you need, that's not a problem. I mean, I could pay for the training, but like I said, I've invested thousands of dollars into that... kid and I don’t really think I need to give you anything. But, if it'll help a young Dom make the right decision, I will be happy to oblige.”

“I don’t want your money,” Kurt said, unable to contain the bitterness in his voice. She talked about her submissive husband and son as if they were second class citizens, knowing that Kurt would be surprised if he didn't have a twisted viewpoint on the way subs should be treated. “I’m able to support him, I just thought you should know your son was in good hands.”

“I’m sure he is.” Kurt could tell just from the tone of her voice she didn't believe it for a second, and that made him even more angry. His entire life he'd been underestimated. Before he got his mark, he knew he was going to be a Dom, but everyone thought he would be a sub. It only got worse once he enrolled at Dalton. He was told he was too feminine, too caring, too emotional to be a proper Dom, not to mention the fact he was considered a prissy little fag (sorry for the use of that word) by most people, especially the jocks. But he was determined to prove them wrong, more determined than he had ever been, and prove them wrong he did. People wrongly underestimated him on a daily basis, and the idea that Sebastian's Mother didn't think he could be a "proper" Dom, infuriated him. “But I would suggest you sending him back to Dalton. They are experts in the field of training subs, and I can tell by your voice you’re not very old.”

“Dalton are experts in brainwashing people into believing they are less than human,” Kurt growled. “Their training tactics are nearly medieval and I wouldn't dare enroll anyone in that hellhole. Those subs deserve happiness just as much as you and me, and the idea of enrolling your son makes me sick. I will not be sending him back. I’m very capable of training him myself, despite how old you think I am, and am trying to be the bigger person here. Your son, despite what you may believe, is in desperate need of parental figures in his life. He's been robbed of so much, and all I want to do is provide him with what he needs to thrive into the person I know he could become. He’s not even seventeen yet. I was hoping you’d allow me to speak with your husband so I can relay the same message.”

“My husband,” Sebastian’s mother spoke, voice dripping venom, “is under lock down, and I don’t think he needs to know about his son. Not now, maybe not ever. He’s your responsibility now, don’t bother contacting me again, and certainly don’t even think about contacting my husband. It’s taken me this long to get him to stop crying every night, he doesn't need any sort of setbacks. He needs to move on with his life, not dwell on the life of his slave of a son. Good day, Mr. Hummel.”

“But-” Kurt started, only to hear the dial tone go dead. He let out a frustrated groan, slamming the phone down on the wooden table. He really wanted to be able to reconnect Sebastian with his Dad, but it seemed his Mother was hell bent on keeping them apart, for whatever perverted reason she seemed to have. Tonight, when he told Sebastian the truth about what had just happened, he knew his heart was going to break, and that killed him.

He was about to pick up the phone and call Sebastian's mother back when he decided against it. “Pick your battles, Kurt,” he said to himself, breathing deeply to calm himself down. He would gain nothing from redialing her number and causing a ruckus. He loved Sebastian, and something told him that starting a blood feud with his Mother wasn't the best idea, for either one of them.

He glanced down at Blaine’s paperwork he had received from Dalton. Maybe he would have better luck with Blaine's parents, even though he knew little about them. When he had talked to Blaine about calling his parents, the boy had been indifferent to the idea. It was hard for Kurt to determine what Blaine really wanted, but he would surely try to keep his conversation neutral, not wanting to mess up their relationship. He was about to punch in the numbers to dial his home phone number when his phone rang. “Hello?” he answered, not immediately recognizing the number.

“Kurt,” came the voice over the phone, and Kurt immediately recognized it as the jeweler he had hired to create his subs “collars.” He was a decent man who specialized in creating unique collars and Kurt had liked him from the moment they met. He'd tried three other jeweler's before he found Shawn, wanting to make sure he felt comfortable with him before trusting him with the creation of his subs collars. Kurt had drawn up his designs a few days after the boys had arrived, and taken them to him the second they were done. Shawn had loved the designs and agreed to make them for him. “The bracelets are done.” 

“Perfect,” Kurt said, standing up to gather his things. He could hardly get ready in time, his entire body thrumming with nervous energy. “I’ll get Blaine and Sebastian and head on over if that’s okay with you.”

“I’ll be happy to meet them.” Kurt smiled and hung up his phone, grabbing his keys and wallet before calling to his boys.

******

“Where exactly are we going, Sir?” Blaine asked from his seat in the passenger side of Kurt’s car. Unfamiliar territory passed by as the three of them rode into town. They may have already been in town for a week but Blaine still struggled to remember where everything was. Kurt had only told him and Sebastian that he had a surprise for them, refusing to tell them anymore.

“I told you,” Kurt said with a small smile, “it’s a surprise.”

Blaine laughed slightly, glancing back at Sebastian. He was still a little wary when it came to showing any sort of emotion and letting his guard down, characteristics that Blaine knew he gained from growing up in the household that he did. “You okay, Seb?” he asked softly.

Sebastian nodded, smiling back at Blaine. “’Course I am.”

“Of course you are,” Blaine said, turning back to look out the window. They drove in silence for a few minutes before the car came to a stop. Kurt pulled into a small store parking lot, parking the car, and turned off the ignition. “We’re here.”

“Where exactly is here?” Blaine asked, glancing up at the store front window. The sign read Jewelry From Above but he wasn't sure what they were doing here. 

“You’ll see, come on,” Kurt said, stepping out of the car. Blaine soon followed, shutting the car door before walking towards the front of the car, waiting for further instructions. Sebastian was slow going out of the car, and Blaine was about to step towards him to help him out a little, but Kurt beat him to it. Blaine watched as Kurt took Sebastian’s hand, carefully leading him out of the car. 

“Come on Sebastian, I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sebastian stared at Kurt for a few moments before he nodded, squeezing his Doms' hand.

Blaine walked over to him and gripped his hand, smiling. “Come on Seb,” he said, following Kurt into the Jewelry store. A bell over the door tinkled as the three of them walked in. The store was small but well organized and very warm. The store was decorated simply, but it did its job. The black display case towards the back of the room was filled with different forms of jewelry, all the way from tiny earrings to intricate collars. The walls were lined with shelves of display cases, all showing different types of jewelry. Blaine could tell by just looking, most of the pieces of jewelry were handmade. 

Kurt walked up to the counter while Sebastian and Blaine stood behind him, heads bowed slightly and hands clasped behind their back. No matter how many times Kurt preached to them about how he didn't care about formalities or what other people thought, there was no way Sebastian and Blaine were going to dishonor his image by behaving inappropriately in a public setting; they were taught better than that.

“Hello, Shawn,” Kurt said, stepping up towards the man standing behind the counter, extending his hand to shake. 

“Kurt,” Shawn said. He bent down, rummaging under the counter for a second before he stood up again, two identical boxes in his hands. Blaine couldn't tell what was in them, but he had a good idea of what it was going to be. “I have to say, these identical pieces are probably some of my best work. Your design was very intricate and beautiful, without them they wouldn't have turned out as well as they did.”

“Thank you, Shawn,” Kurt said, gesturing Blaine and Sebastian forward. “Boys, I’d like to show you something.” Kurt picked up the boxes and handed each of them one.

Blaine opened the box and couldn't help the gasp that slipped out. Inside was an intricate silver cuff, about the width of two fingers. The surface was smooth, with tiny details swirling along the surface. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry he had ever seen, and Blaine couldn't believe Kurt would be willing to give him something so valuable.

The inside of the cuff was lined with silk, something that Blaine knew would be concealed once he put it on, in order to protect his skin from chafing. In the middle of the inside was a small golden plate with an engraving that read Kurt’s name and contact information. Legally, it had to be there, no matter how much Kurt despised the idea. It was the information that made the bracelet act as their collar, without it people would just look to it as a new fashion statement and Kurt could get in a lot of trouble for not collaring his subs.

Not many people chose a bracelet as an alternative to a collar, they usually wanted something flashier, and they certainly didn't keep contact information hidden. The idea that Kurt was willing to collar them with something a little less conventional made him realize just how lucky he was to have someone like him as his Dom. He wasn't about openly staking his claim to his property like some Doms were, all he wanted was to be able to provide his subs with something they needed.

Blaine glanced over at Sebastian’s box, only to see that he had an identical bracelet to his. Sebastian’s face was a mix of emotions: shock, fear, disbelief, pride. Blaine knew that what Sebastian craved more than anything else was affectionate attention. He’d received hardly any when he was growing up and received the wrong kind at Dalton Academy. Blaine had tried so hard to be what he needed, but the truth is, Sebastian needed a proper Dom. Someone who was going to love and cherish him above all else, and this simple gesture showed that feeling beyond belief. 

“I don’t- I don’t know what to say,” Blaine stuttered out, looking up at Kurt in disbelief. “It’s… it’s beautiful, why would you give me something like this?”

“Because you deserve it,” Kurt said with a smile. “Both of you deserve it. It’s a symbol of my love for you. It stands for your obedience to me and the gratitude I have that you’re willing to give it to me. It also shows that I belong to you as much as you belong to me. That I will love, protect, and cherish you until the day I die. Something that is supposed to stand for so much, should be as beautiful as the subs wearing them.”

Blaine watched as Kurt took a step towards him, reaching out for the bracelet. “This right here,” he said, pointing to a small hinge that connected the two ends of the bracelet together, “is a lock, even though it is well hidden. It’ll prevent the bracelet from being removed without a key. Right here,” he said, pointing to an even smaller section of the bracelet, “is a tiny button that when pushed with a needle, will unlock the bracelet in case of emergencies. I designed these specifically to provide as much comfort and security as I possibly could. After everything you two have been through, you definitely deserve as much.”

Blaine dropped to his knees in front of Kurt, followed closely by Sebastian, both of them nearly speechless. “Sir, this is… I don’t even know how to describe what this is.” 

Kurt smiled and took Blaine’s wrist in his, stroking his smooth skin, inked with the name of his Dom. Kurt pressed his lips against his skin, causing a shudder to move through him. His wrist began to tingle and burn with pleasurable sense, the bond that Kurt and Blaine shared recognizing the fact that it was about to be officially recognized in the form of a collar. 

“This marks you as mine,” he said, placing the bracelet over his mark, “and me as yours.” Kurt closed the bracelet, making sure that the two pieces locked together perfectly, before withdrawing his hands. He then moved on to Sebastian, repeating the same process he had just done with Blaine. Once Sebastian’s bracelet was locked into place, Blaine felt a shiver roll through his entire body, one that he knew Kurt and Sebastian felt too. "How's it feel?"

"Unexplainable," Blaine and Sebastian said at the exact same time. 

Kurt smiled and helped Blaine and Sebastian join hands. He then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against their joined fists. “You boys are more important to me than anything, and I would do anything to make sure that you two know how much you mean to me. I hope, I sincerely hope, that you realize that I’m trying. The two of you have had a shitty early life, and an even shittier time at Dalton. You deserve so much and more, and the least I can do is make sure that you feel as safe and secure as possible. These bracelets,” Kurt said, running his fingers over the cold silver, “symbolize that and so much more.”

The room was quiet, Shawn had retreated to the back room to give them more privacy, for a minute before Sebastian spoke up. “Thank… thank you, Sir. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

“You don’t need to repay me, Sebastian, you owe me nothing,” he said, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “This is my duty to you and Blaine, a duty that will never need your gratitude.”

Sebastian couldn't speak so he just pressed his face against Kurt’s neck, wrapping his arms around his body. Blaine followed suit soon after, finally, for the first time in forever, feeling like he had found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched forever trying to find an image even remotely similar to what I thought up for the collar and I failed miserably. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed as always.


	10. Relaxations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LATE AND IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY, OKAY.
> 
> Life (aka college) has caught up to me and I've been so busy lately, but I finally found the time to write this new chapter. Not to mention I've had like this rush of brand new ideas in my head (I officially blame season 5 of the walking dead for this) and it's taking over my writing ability. Not much happens in this chapter, but a reviewer pointed out something (sorry I don't remember who it was specifically) I hadn't even realized so I felt like it needed to be addressed, hence this chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

            It’d been a few weeks since Kurt had enrolled Sebastian and Blaine at the McKinley sub section and things were just starting to calm down. It’d been a rocky start, but the three of them had settled nicely into their new life. Sebastian still had nightmares that left him screaming in panic, bad days were all he wanted was to be alone, days where Kurt had to step back and let Blaine step in, but they were becoming few and far between as time passed by. He also had good days. Days when a smile lit up his entire face and his bubbly laughter spilled out, days where Kurt could sleep next to him without Sebastian believing he just wanted sex, says were everything went good. Sebastian and Blaine still had weekly counseling sessions with Mrs. Pillsbury, which seemed to help a lot. Sebastian needed someone who wasn't Kurt or Blaine to talk to, someone who wasn't completely invested in their life, sort of like a middle ground. There was a lot that Kurt didn't know because Sebastian, and Blaine as well, wasn't comfortable talking to him about it, and that was fine with him. They were growing more and more comfortable with being around Kurt and opening up, but they really needed to have someone they could talk to that they didn't feel the need to try and please 24/7. Kurt still didn't know about half the stuff they talked about, Mrs. Pillsbury was very good with keeping their sessions private, but he was just happy they were getting the help the needed from someone.

            When he had first taken Blaine and Sebastian home with him, it was clear to him that Sebastian was going to need the most help. He’d clearly had a more traumatic past, if the conversation Kurt had had with his mother was anything to go on, and he needed more emotional support than Blaine did most days. Kurt had been so focused on giving Sebastian what he needed, he hadn't even realized he might have been neglecting Blaine. It was Miles who had first pointed this out to him. Kurt recalled the conversation he had had with Miles the last time he was in town.

            _Miles, Ryan, and Justine had decided to move to Lima like Kurt had suggested. Ryan had gotten the new leading position at the McKinley sub division, but still planned on doing volunteer work at Dalton Academy. Not because he agreed with the school and its teachings, but because he wanted the subs there to know that at least someone within those walls supported them. He was one of the few "nurses" who honestly had the subs best interest at heart, and though he still needed to uphold Dalton rules, he was able to give them a sense of contentment when things got really bad._ _As for Justine and Miles, they had both gotten positions at the safety home for abused and abandoned subs. Opening day wasn’t for another month, but they still made frequent visits to Lima._

_Whenever they were in town the six of them always made sure to meet up, usually at the Lima Bean. Kurt liked it when they visited. It was nice to interact with another three way soul bond. This type of bond was rare, and as far as he knew, there weren't any others in Lima. It was nice to compare notes to see what he was doing right and what he needed to improve on. Miles was a good model for Kurt, he was such a strong and caring Dom and watching the way he interacted with Ryan and Justine made him smile. On this particular day, Miles and Kurt were sitting at a table in the semi-packed coffee joint while Justine, Ryan, Sebastian, and Blaine waited in line for their coffee orders. The conversation began lightly but soon enough, Miles took it upon himself to bring something to Kurt’s mind he hadn't really noticed before._

_“You spend a lot of time with Sebastian,” Miles hesitantly started off, “which is perfectly reasonable considering his past. He’s had a hard life and he needs a lot of attention. You've done really good with him, Kurt. It's only been a few weeks and he's already improved so much. But you have two subs and I've noticed that sometimes you don’t pay as much attention to Blaine as you do Sebastian. You're good at showing them enough attention as a whole, but you need to show more individual attention, at least when concerning Blaine. I know,” he added when Kurt opened his mouth, “you’d never intentionally freeze out Blaine, but it’s happening. Not much, but I can still see it sometimes. I know it’s hard, juggling the time you spend with them individually, but you have to be able to manage it. When I first found Justine, I did the same thing with Ryan. She needed a lot of my attention and I slowly started ignoring Ryan sometimes. Not intentionally, God I’d never do anything like that on purpose, but it still happened. Once I realized it, I made sure I split my time equally between them. It’s not easy, but it’s doable.”_

_“I-” Kurt started, completely dumbstruck. He had had no intention of ignoring Blaine’s needs, hadn't even realized he was doing it, but now that Miles mentioned it, he realized he was absolutely telling the truth. He had been so caught up in what Sebastian needed that he had forgot Blaine had been through hell as well. The kid may have grown up differently, and he certainly had a different relationship with his parents than Sebastian did, but he had denied his natural submissive behavior for almost a year while he was trying to take care of Sebastian. Blaine had to be aching for some sort of personal connection. Kurt was good at filling their need to be dominated with simple commands, but it was always something he did with the both of them. He had never just taken Blaine aside and spent time with only him. How horrible could he be? “I didn't even realize I was doing that. Oh God, what the fuck is wrong with me?”_

_“Don’t beat yourself up,” Miles said, making sure the other members of their group were still occupied with their orders. “There's no booklet to follow with this kind of thing, and you definitely have been trying to do everything for them. I'm not saying you're a bad Dom, Kurt, actually it's the exact opposite. Individual attention issues happen to most people in a three way bond, it’s tough. You don’t learn how to deal with this stuff in school. You’re a good Dom Kurt, a fucking fantastic Dom, those boys couldn't have found someone better suited to their needs, you just need to manage your time a little more efficiently.”_

_“I can’t believe I've never noticed this. I feel like shit. I’m-” Kurt was about to continue but then he noticed Justine, Ryan, Sebastian, and Blaine making their way over to them. He dropped the conversation as they sat down and Kurt smiled. Blaine sat down next to him and Kurt rested his hand mid-thigh, squeezing gently in greeting. Blaine smiled and rested his hand over Kurt’s, linking their fingers. Kurt rested their entwined hands on Blaine’s leg. He hadn't realized what he had been doing, but now that he had, he was going to make it up to Blaine._

It had been a couple of days since Miles and Kurt had talked, and even though he definitely hadn't forgotten their conversation, he had only just found the time to enact on it. It was Friday night and Blaine and Kurt were home alone. Kurt had convinced Nick to take Jeff and Sebastian to dinner and a movie, one that he knew Blaine wasn't interested in seeing, so the two of them could have time alone. The had just gotten done eating and Kurt was now cleaning up after dinner. Kurt had told Blaine to go upstairs while he cleaned up.

Once he was done Kurt retreated up the stairs and into his bedroom. Blaine was already there, laying on the bed as he read a book. He put it aside the second Kurt walked into the room and smiled. “Hello, Sir.”

Kurt smiled and ran a hand through his hair in greeting before he walked to the drawer where he kept the cream for Blaine’s back. Though his wounds had healed nicely, the doctor Kurt had taken him to had prescribed this cream that Kurt rubbed on his back once a day to help his scars heal.

Blaine knew what was coming and took off his shirt before laying down on his stomach. Kurt hopped up on the bed and straddled his back. He squirted some of the cream into his hand before rubbing them together to warm it up. It wasn't longer before Kurt was rubbing the cream into his back, being careful not to hurt his sub. There was nothing sexual about the contact, no matter how sexual it looked. Sebastian and Blaine had been hurt many timed by cruel Doms, they were in no way ready for sex, and if Kurt was being honest with himself, neither was he.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Kurt said, not really sure where he should start. “I've spent a lot of time with Sebastian, making sure that he got everything he needed, and I feel like I've been neglecting you.”

“That’s okay,” Blaine said softly, relaxing completely under his Dom’s touch. “Sebastian needs you more right now, I’m just content knowing that he’s getting everything he needs, that’s all I've ever wanted. I don’t need that much attention honest, Sebastian deserves it more than I do.”

Kurt shook his head sadly, continuing to massage Blaine’s back. “Oh Hun, you both deserve it. I've been neglectful, and there’s no excuse for that. i'm sorry, I should have noticed this sooner. I've been so focused on Sebastian and what he needs, I forgot what you've been through. You've been through hell as well, Blaine, and I don’t want you to minimalize what you've been through because you think Sebastian deserves more attention, is that clear?”

Blaine tensed under Kurt’s hands and he watched as the boy nodded. Kurt was finished with the cream by now so he rolled off of Blaine and laid on his side, carefully rolling Blaine over so he could see the boy clearly. There were unshed tears in his eyes and that just made him feel like shit. “You've been through so much, Blaine, don’t ever minimalize what you’re feeling because you think someone else is feeling worse. You've been denying your submissive side for so long because you needed to be strong for Sebastian. You've done whatever you possibly could to protect him, Blaine, you've basically been acting as his Dom. But you’re not a Dom, babe. You’re a sub. You think like a sub, feel like a sub, need like a sub; and that’s perfectly okay. I should have seen this earlier, and I’m sorry I didn't. I’m so sorry, Blaine. I've failed you so far, and I promise you, I won't let this happen again.”

Tears slowly fell down Blaine’s cheeks as Kurt talked, steadily getting heavier and heavier. By the time Kurt was done Blaine was nearly sobbing, voice breaking in hiccups as he tried to get himself under control. To think he'd been suffering since he had arrived here killed him. It broke his heart to think that Blaine had been suffering so much right under his nose. He didn't do anything to make him feel better, and he would never forgive himself for what he's done. “Hey,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine against his chest in a tight hug. He pressed a kiss against the top of Blaine's forehead, slowly rubbing a hand up and down his back. “You’re okay, Blaine, let it go. Keeping everything bottle up is never a good idea. I’m so sorry, Blaine, so freaking sorry.”

They laid like that for a while, Blaine crying against Kurt’s shoulder as he rubbed up and down his back gently. Kurt was quiet, letting Blaine melt against his chest as he let out all of his emotions. Kurt wasn't sure how long they lay there, arms wrapped around each other as they made small talk. It was nice to just lay together and talk, something they haven’t done much with just the two of them. Kurt liked the idea of spending alone time with just his sub, and decided he was going to do this every Friday. Next week he’d spend his time with Sebastian and the week after that he’d leave the two of them to have the night together, only to repeat the process with Blaine the next week. They were with each other all day most days, it would be nice to spend some one on one time with each other.

Not long after Blaine stopped crying they heard a car pull up outside, signaling Sebastian’s return. It wasn't long before the door opened and Kurt heard Nick’s obnoxious voice yelling, “Honey, I’m home.” Nick had picked up a few movies from redbox and the five of them were going to have a movie marathon, despite the fact that Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick had just returned from the movies.

“Come on babe,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine up from the bed. “If we don’t hurry Nick’s going to barrel in here demanding we make him popcorn.”

Blaine just laughed and followed Kurt out the door, feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like? I'm kind of iffy about this chapter, it probably could have been done better but eh.
> 
> So I officially have a sorta kinda end plan for this fic. I expect to end it in a few more chapters, I don't think anymore than 5 if I'm being honest. Unless I get anymore ideas, which let's be honest, could happen, I plan on ending this fic by the end of November. That's of course if everything goes as planned. 
> 
> As always, suggestions are welcome :)


	11. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a shit ton of college papers due soon and have found almost no time to write. As it is, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Kurt sat alone at home, watching last night’s recording of Project Runway. Last night had been his and Sebastian's night together, and Kurt had set it to record so that he could focus more on what his sub needed. Today, Jeff and Sebastian had gone to the mall, accompanied by Nick just in case some fool tried to take advantage of two subs alone. There were many cases of unaccompanied subs being attacked, especially in a town like Lima, despite the fact that many people thought it was socially unacceptable to touch another person's sub. Some people just didn't care.  Jeff, Sebastian, and Blaine had really hit off, there relationship growing over the month that Blaine and Sebastian had been with Kurt, which something that Kurt was thrilled about. He wanted them to have friends outside of Kurt and his circle. Jeff was the only one who really understood how Blaine and Sebastian were feeling, and it was wonderful that they had someone they could go to with their problems.

Blaine was having lunch with his parents. The Anderson’s and Kurt had worked out some sort of agreement. Though he didn't agree with their choice to send Blaine to Dalton, Blaine’s relationship with his parents was far better off than Sebastian’s, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the ties he had to his family. Blaine and his parents would set aside at least one day a month, most likely a Saturday because that fit best with all of their schedules, for just the three of them to have lunch. Today was the first day they'd done it, and Kurt really hoped everything went as planned. Blaine deserved to have some sort of relationship with his parents. Blaine was also allowed to see his brother Cooper any time he was in town.

It’d only been a week since his and Blaine’s night alone, but their relationship had improved greatly. His subs had come a long way since he had brought them home. Sebastian no longer acted as if every little thing he did was wrong, Blaine had loosened up slightly and allowed Kurt to take over completely as Sebastian’s Dom without feeling the need to interfere, and Kurt had gotten good at determining what each of his subs needed by the way they presented themselves. For example, he knew that whenever Sebastian got that look in his eyes, the one that nearly broke his heart in two, he needed to take him upstairs and spend time with just him. He could tell when Blaine was lying about how he was feeling or the difference between Sebastian's "don't touch me" and "please hold me" moods. It wasn't perfect, but it was definitely improving.

Project Runway was almost over, they were just about to announce who was going home, when Kurt heard his cellphone ring. He didn't recognize the number, only that it was an Ohio number, but answered it all the same after pausing the T.V. “Hello?”

“Hello, uh, is this Mister- er, Kurt Hummel?” the voice on the other end stuttered out, stumbling over what his title should be. He was most likely a sub and not really sure how he should address him. Some Dom's were very particular with how they were addressed, completely freaking out if they were addressed properly. Kurt, on the other hand, could care less. His title was whatever anyone felt comfortable calling him, but he did prefer Kurt. The man’s voice was shaking, it was clear that he was incredibly nervous, but Kurt didn't outright recognize it.

“This is he,” Kurt said, brow furrowed slightly. He had no idea who the other man was, and honestly, he was scared. For all he knew he could be calling to tell him bad news about his family.

“Hello, this is George Smythe, um, Sebastian’s father?” Kurt dropped his jaw in shock. Out of all the people who could have called him, Sebastian’s father was the last person on his mind.

“Oh, hello Mr. Smythe. I’m pleased to finally get to speak to you, but I have to ask, why are you calling?” Kurt stood up and started pacing. He didn't mean to be so straightforward but he couldn't help but wonder why George was even calling him. It had been almost a month since he had talked to Sebastian’s mother, and never in a million years would he have thought he’d be in contact with Sebastian’s father.

“This is a conversation best talked about in person, do you mind if we meet somewhere?” Kurt was readily confused. Last time he had checked, Sebastian’s mother kept her sub on a tight leash, sometimes literally, and she wouldn't allow Kurt to meet with him without her permission.

“Sure, I’m free right now if that works for you?” Kurt heard a soft yes on the line and nodded, regardless of the fact that the gesture was lost across phone lines. “Great, can you meet at the Lima Bean? Say, thirty-five minutes?”

“Yes, I should be able to do that. Oh, and, if you could come alone, that’d be most ideal. I need to talk too just you.”

“Great,” Kurt said, before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. Kurt was incredibly confused, not really sure what was about to go down, but he knew he wasn't going to leave the father of his sub just hanging.

* * *

 

It wasn't long after he had hung up that Kurt was seated at the Lima Bean, waiting for Sebastian’s father to make his appearance. The shop was relatively empty, only a few people scattered here and there which was unusual for this time of day. He had gotten his coffee quickly and then found a seat towards the back. Kurt didn't know what the conversation was going to be about, but he figured it’d be better if they had it in solitude, away from the judging eyes of others.

Five minutes after Kurt had taken a seat, a man walked in. Kurt knew there was no doubt that this man was Sebastian’s father, he looked nearly exactly like him. He was tall, much taller than he had suspected the man to be, with a handsome face and graying hair. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, something that he thought was odd considering how much Sebastian’s mother valued her family’s image. Despite his size the man walked hunched over, almost as if he was trying to make himself look as small as possible. His steps were hesitant and his hands were clasped tightly together as he scanned the small crowd, no doubt looking for Kurt. Sebastian’s father must have caught his eye because it wasn't long before he made his way over to him.

“You’re Kurt, correct?” he said hesitantly, clearly not sure of himself. 

Kurt gave a reassuring smile and nodded. Sebastian's father sat down across from him. He looked almost uncomfortable. The first thing Kurt noticed about the man was that he wore no collar. There was nothing around his neck or wrists to suggest that his was a claimed sub, which Kurt found incredibly odd. He had never met Sebastian's Mother, but he could definitely tell that she was very dominating, there's no way she'd allow a sub of hers to walk around without a collar. “I'm glad to finally meet you Mr. Smythe.”

“Please, call me George,” the man said anxiously, glancing around with nervous eyes. Kurt had never seen anyone act so skittish, and that was including Sebastian and Blaine when he had first taken them home.

“George then,” Kurt said with a soft smile, trying to relax the man. “If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly did you want to meet me? Not that I mind of course,” Kurt added when he saw the man’s demeanor change, probably believing Kurt was going to lash out at him for calling a meeting with him, “you can meet with me anytime you like, I’m just curious.”

He was quiet for a while before he finally found the courage to speak up. “It’s about my son, I just wanted to make sure he was with a good Dom. I want nothing more for him than too be paired with someone who’s going to take care of him the way he deserves to be taken care of. Make no mistake, I may be a whipped submissive, but don't hesitate to believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes to protect my son.”

Kurt nodded and took a sip of his coffee, slightly relieved that that was all George wanted. He had no doubt George would act on his threat, and he was glad to see a sub who was able to stand up to a Dom. “I can assure you, he’s in good hands. I’m not a controlling person, George, both of my subs have the freedom to do what they want, to a certain extent obviously. Of course, they still need to be dominated, but I've found that subtle domination is the best when it comes to my subs. I take care of them, I give them what they need.”

“Subs, you have  _subs_ ,” George asked, completely stunned. Kurt wasn't surprised that he was so shocked, a three-way-bond was very rare after all.

“Yes,” Kurt said with a soft smile. “Blaine and Sebastian are wonderful subs.”

George nodded, letting the idea of a three-way-soulbond sink in. He’d never met anyone that was bonded with more than one person. “Strange. Anyways,” George said, and Kurt could tell he was going to ask a question that he was nervous about. George thread his hands together once again and started bouncing his leg up and down. “I wanted to ask you something, and I figured it’d be better to ask in person. Would you allow me to, I guess I should say would you allow my son to see me? I understand that you have absolute control over who he's allowed to contact, but I'd hope you'd allow him to see me. It's been a long time since I've gotten to have an actual relationship with my son, and I'd really like the chance to have one again.”

Kurt frowned and sat back, regarding the man with confusion. He had no problem with Sebastian meeting with his Father, in fact, he actually preferred it. Sebastian needed to have relationships with his family members that went beyond Kurt and his family. “Of course I would,” Kurt said. “He definitely misses you a lot. He’s been worried about you, and I know it would please him greatly to reunite with you. But, I thought your Domme wasn't going to allow you to see him?”

George’s lip started to quiver and Kurt almost regretted bringing it up, but it was a question he definitely needed to ask. “Yes, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I've broken off the bond.” George pulled up his sleeve to reveal the name of Sebastian’s mother, crossed over in a single line that officially severed their bond. “I met someone, someone that I work with, and she’s been helping me for a few months now. I've finally come to terms with how toxic mine and Sarah’s relationship is and she’s been helping me pull away. That’s kind of her job. She seeks out subs who are in bad relationships and helps them get free. As of now I’m staying with her, but I’ll be moving to the sub house in Lima once it opens up.”

Suddenly, everything made since. George’s nervous attitude, the clothes he was wearing, his lack of a collar, the fact that he was even here in the first were all factors involved in his recent split. Kurt had to admit, George had guts. It was incredibly hard, especially when considering the sub, on the people in a bond after it was severed. That name was your soulmate, and severing a bond with them, no matter the reason why, always hurt like hell. The emotional turmoil it put you through was enough to cause anyone to go mad. It took a strong person to sever a bond and you had to have good reason to do so or nobody would even dare to do it for you. Kurt reached over and placed a hand over George’s, squeezing gently. “Good for you. I don’t know much about how you were treated, but from what I've heard, it wasn't pleasant. Everyone deserves the right to be in a safe relationship that fits both of their needs.”

George nodded and closed his eyes, relishing in the safe feeling only the touch of another Dom could give him. It’d been so long since he had felt something like that. “Thank you, Kurt, I know you've been a good Dom to my son and that’s all I care about.”

Kurt nodded and pulled back his hand, taking another drink of his coffee. “So tell me, when would you like to see your son?”

George was quiet for a second before he answered. “I’m not sure if I’m ready right now,” he said honestly. “I need a little more time to adjust to how things are now, I only just severed the bond yesterday and I'm still dealing with all that that means. The sub house opens in a little over a week, maybe we could meet then?”

Kurt nodded, completely understanding. “Of course. My Dad was a big reason why that sub house was even erected so we’ll all be there. Maybe we could all grab dinner afterwards, or maybe just you and Sebastian could go off and have dinner alone? Whichever works for you.”

Kurt watched as a skin splitting grin broke out over George’s face and it wasn't until then and there that he realized just how much this meant to George. Sebastian was the single most important thing to him, and he had lost him when his wife had sent him away. Now he had lost his Domme because she hadn't be able to take care of him the way he deserved. Everything he had once had was suddenly taken out from under him and Kurt seriously felt for the sub. He had to be aching for some sort of positive relationship.

“Thank you, Kurt,” George said softly. “I can tell you’re an amazing Dom, Sebastian and Blaine are lucky to have someone like you in their lives.”

Kurt smiled and took another sip of his coffee. “Thank you George, it hasn't been easy, but I do try my best to treat them with the love and respect that they deserve.”

George nodded and unclasped his hands. Kurt watched as his entire demeanor changed as George finally relaxed in front of him. “Can you tell me about him, Sebastian that is? It’s been a long time since I've seen him. I miss my son.”

“Let me buy you a coffee,” Kurt smiled, standing up. “Then we can talk and I’ll tell you everything that’s happened so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? I'm feeling iffy about this chapter but, eh, at least it's a chapter.
> 
> I suspect this story will be wrapping up shortly, maybe a few more chapters plus a epilogue. 
> 
> As always, comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> Oh and, I couldn't really find the names of Sebastian's parents, I'm pretty sure they were never officially named, so I' just went with George and Sarah, don't ask me why cause I have no idea.


	12. Note on Edited Chapters

A couple of months ago I posted a note explaining I was going to go back and edit this before I posted any more chapters. That is still going to happen. Several of you asked me to post something every time I finished editing a chapter, that way you could be notified of the changes I make, so that's what this is for. I will write every edited chapter below explaining how much it was edited (i.e. how much was changed and/or added) that way you can get some information on how different it will be. 

Some chapters have been edited more than others, it just depends on what I’m feeling when I read through it again. I will also add a (e) next to each chapter after it has been edited. Each time I edit a new chapter I will delete this note and post a new one, that way you will be notified as well. Thanks for those who have stuck around with this story even though I have been horribly inactive, ya'll are my motivators. 

Edited Chapters:

Chapter 1: minimal editing

Chapter 2: lots of editing, I added an entire section of Blaine interacting with Ryan that gives you insight into some of Dalton's policies plus a really cute scene between the two of them, but minor tweaking to my original content

Chapter 3: moderate editing, I did add a lot to this chapter but nothing that is too dynamic. I did make it seem a little more realistic and had Dylan explain some more.

Chapter 4: this chapter was doubled in size, I added to it and edited it a lot. Most of it was just me adding feelings and descriptions though, the basic layout for the chapter is the same and I didn’t change anything that alters the actual plot.


End file.
